Guardian Ghost Pikachu
by cresellia
Summary: I want to breathe. I want to feel. I want to communicate. Why can't I do that. Oh yeah, I'm dead. I'm nothing but an invisable pikachu, cursed to haunt the world until I move on to the heavens. That's not all, I know the deadliest secret of Team Plasma and their creation of genesect to control the legedary pokemon. But how can I save my world if I'm not even alive? Not even human?
1. Chapter 1

**I really need to get back to writing. It's been a long time since I last wrote a fan fiction Life has been kind of hectic. But I'm back and here to write another fanfic.**

**This time, I am working in collaboration with PartyTimeEmo. So basically, the credits don't belong entirely to me. We both are going to write this fanfic together. Thanks for working with me PartyTimeEmo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I bet we all wish we did.**

**Without further ado, let's get to the story.**

**Chapter 1**

It was raining.

Thunder clashed in the sky and the water poured down in endless showers. I walked along the streets of the Hearthome city, my soft paws plodding noiselessly on the streets. It was cold. The wind was blowing fiercely. The people walking along were wearing thick coats and carrying umbrellas.

But none of it mattered to me. Why? Because I couldn't feel anything. That's right I couldn't feel the soft pitter patter of rain on my face, or the hard ground beneath my feet, or the wind on my face. I was dead.

I was nothing but a walking spirit of a Pikachu. I could see people walking around me. But I was invisible to them. They couldn't see me, let alone offer me a place to stay or try to catch me. Some of them even walked through me like I wasn't there at all. But then again, to them, I really wasn't there. To them, it was just another turn in the street. No big deal.

I remember the first time it happened. That was way back in Eterna city, almost two years ago. I had been walking for hours so I was really glad to find some civilization. I ran into the streets crying out to people like mad but they didn't give me so much of a glance. I was growing frantic so I started nipping at their heels. That was when it really freaked me out. One of the tall men walked right through to me. Of course I didn't believe it instantly. I thought I was still alive. That I could still somehow warn the people about what danger their world was in. Our world was in. But no one could see me, or hear me. It was enough to drive me mad.

But as time wore on, I discovered what really happened to me. People didn't pay attention to me because to them, I simply wasn't there. That's when I learnt that I was a ghost. It was scary in the beginning but I got used to it. Hey, don't get me wrong. Being dead is no fun at all. Sure, you get all the cool stuff like floating around and scaring people but it's a total bummer. You can't eat, you can't drink, you can't breathe and most importantly, you are all alone.

That's what I miss the most: talking to people. You must be wondering how a Pikachu could talk to people. Well, I wasn't always a Pikachu. You heard right. I was actually a human. But that was a really long time ago. Now that I'm dead, humans can't see me. A few pokemon can, but most of them just freak out and run before I can explain anything. It's really boring.

I took a left to the pokemon centre and walked down an endless neighborhood. I could see the lights in their windows. Some pokemons were staring down a window, putting their paw against the glass of the closed windows, staring at the water droplets that had settled on it.

I looked up to see a Glaceon staring down a window at me. For a second there, I thought she could see me. I kept my eyes on her for a while and so did she. Could she really see me? I had to check.

I waved at her with one of my yellow paws. I was delighted to see her put a paw out on her window pane in response. Her window, unlike others, was open. I guess you don't feel cold if you're an ice pokemon huh.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?" she called out over the sound of the rain hitting the ground. I didn't answer her though. It was only a matter of time until she would realize I wasn't living and then she'd either freak out and faint or think she's seeing things and I'm not real. I kept smiling at her. She leaned down on her window to get a better look. "Do you think you could come up here?' she asked. "You look like you're soaking!"

It felt nice to be invited for once but there was no telling whether I'd be invited any more if I showed her I was dead. Anyway, I began to let myself float. My feet left the ground and I hoisted myself higher and higher until I was face-to-face with the Glaceon in front of her open window.

I was still smiling at her but her jaw was permanently fixed in the mid air, dangling down from her upper lip. "Please don't freak out," I said as calmly as possible.

"But you're a Pikachu," she stammered, clearly startled by the stunt I had pulled up. "Pikachus can't fly!" She looked like she was about to scream.

"I'm different," I said, still calm because nothing in her reaction or words was new to me, a contrast to my floating which was definitely new to her. "Can I please come in?" She nodded, still in shock. Then she moved away from the window and I floated in, landing on her room's soft carpet. It was probably her trainer's room.

"How are you different?" The Glaceon asked, getting over her shock. "I'm a ghost," I spoke in my monotone. She gasped. "Wait, does this mean you're dead?" she asked in a low tone. I guess she was trying not to offend me.

I nodded. "It's ok. It doesn't offend me," I found it necessary to tell her because she was being so careful in choosing her words before speaking to me. I wanted to keep her talking because if she didn't, I'd be lonely again and won't have anyone to talk to.

"Oh," she looked down, ashamed of herself. "So, why were you roaming in the streets? Haunting?' she asked. Whew! She didn't freak out.

"You could say that," I shrugged. "Why?" Glaceon asked me, sitting down in front of me and looking at me from head to toe. 'Well, I have to meet criteria to go on to heavens." I answered.

It was party true. I did have to meet criteria to go on to heaven. How did I know that? It was in a dream. I was standing in front of a white light which told me that I was going to pass on to my next life but to move on to the heavens, I had to meet certain conditions. I should have known better that was the light people frequently talk about. The light you see before you die. It would have made things much simpler in the initial days of my death. I am just saying!

"What kind of criteria?" Glaceon asked me. I just shrugged. "Honestly, even I don't know," I said and she nodded her head, believing it.

I knew what my criterion was. It was to spread the awareness about the danger this world was in. It was to pass on the secret I had my hands on. Or should I say my paws on. Once I could get the message across to a human, I would move on to the heavens.

"What's your name?" she asked. That was the one question I was always prepared for, "Achu," I told her.

"Achoo? As in a sneeze?" She said, tilting her head to the right in confusion. "No. Achu. Ae-chew," I said, pronouncing the two syllables my alternative name as a Pikachu consisted of. Of course it hadn't been my human name. What kind of person names their son Achu?

"Well, I am gonna get some sleep," She said, stretching her legs. "Feel free to….uhh…..haunt this room for as long as you want," she said and then she climbed into this basket in the corner, curled up and fell asleep.

I'm a ghost. I don't exactly sleep. So I just floated around the house, looking at all the furniture. I floated down a staircase and into the living room. I marveled at their trophy collectionthey had set up on a huge shelf across the couches so that any guest who were to sit there would notice the trophies first. What a show off. This family had all sorts of trophies. They had many from pokemon leagues and pokemon contests and many other pokemon related events. There was one in particular that caught my attention. It was a polo trophy.

Polo trophy reminded me of Jenna. Jenna was my childhood friend back when I was alive and a human. She loved riding and Rapidash was one of her pokemons. She played polo and I bet she'd have more polo trophies than this one. I always did have a crush on her but I died before I had my chance to tell her. She lived in Jubilife city, my hometown. But I bet she won't be able to see me now. Humans can never see me.

Which gets me wondering, how am I suppose to tell the humans about the danger their world is in if they can't even see me? It just doesn't make any sense. If I can't fulfill my purpose as a ghost, how will I get to heaven? It's just so confusing.

That's why I go around in search of a few pokemon that can see me. I can only get my message to humans through them. But most of them just freak out after seeing me. They either run or start crying out to their trainers, who of course can't see or touch me. It's just tragic.

That Glaceon didn't freak out. but there was no telling if I'd still be visible to her the next morning or not. That's my biggest problem. The pokemon that can see me always need some sort of help. And since I've got nothing better to do, I help them. Once their problems are solved, I become invisible to them. They think I was only a mirage, a figment of their imagination, a dream maybe but never a reality.

I walked down a corridor and into a dining hall. Here, I saw a huge table spread with the splendid banquet I had ever seen. There was a roasted turkey in the middle, surrounded by chicken rolls and spaghetti and ravioli. There was also a freshly baked cake decorated with cream. It looked like the banquet was going to have very choosey eaters because there seemed to all kinds of food, each looking like it was made especially for someone.

The table had humans sitting around it, chatting noisily as they ate their meal and I could only wish that I could eat too or at least smell what was in front of me. I floated up the table, looking at the giant turkey in the middle.

I wanted to dive right in and chew on it but that would be pointless. So I flew straight out of the room back to the living room, up the stair case and into the bedroom. The Glaceon was fast asleep. That was ok because I didn't really feel like talking to her. I went straight under the bed which was placed near the window in the room and sat down in the darkness.

As soon as I was seated comfortably, the flashbacks of my own miserable past began to flood my mind. I could never forget those days.

I missed my old life. The life I had as a human. I had everything I needed for a perfect life. I had the looks, the coolest pokemon, and I don't mean to brag or anything but I had already won the pokemon league of Sinnoh and Hoenn. Then those stupid, good for nothing Team Galactic took me hostage and turned me into a pokemon. And since then, life was never the same. And it won't be either because I am dead. You can't bring the dead back to life. The only thing I have is to move on to the next world by fulfilling my unfinished business. I had to get my message across to the humans that Team Galactic and Team Plasma was working on a scheme together that could mark the end of humanity.

Jenna crept into my mind. It was impossible to forget that girl. I hadn't seen or talked to her since I left for my journey as a pokemon trainer but we were really good friends back when we were kids. We used to do everything together. But as we grew up, we grew distant. I thought about talking to her to get in touch with her, but she always seemed too busy in her own life that it only felt like I would be an annoyance to her, even though others girls hardly ever thought so. Most of them hanged around me for idle reasons that I hated. All I wanted was Jenna but I lived in the certainty of the fact that she was happy without me.

She owned this beautiful Rapidash and played polo with it. I was never there to see it in case she noticed and thought I was stalking her but there were some other guys who also used to play that sport and they were always talking about it with her. They were probably on her team or something, nothing more, but it was enough to make me jealous. I wanted to play polo, just for her but I knew it would send mix signals and she might avoid me altogether so I never did.

I think I must have lost track of time because when I finally floated out from under the bed, the Glaceon was waking up and stetching herself. I flew up to her.

"Hi there," I waved to her. She looked up at me, confused. "Oh hi," she said. 'I see you're still here!" She seemed awfully calm about it. I thought she would think I was just her imagination but she seemed to remember me and was still able to see me.

"So, any plans for today?" I asked, circling her in the air. "Yeah." She answered, clearly not in a mood to talk about it. "To sulk all day like everyday!" she said, looking down.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked, stopping in the air in front of her. "No," she said. 'It's just him! He's so frustrating!" She whined. So, it was a guy problem. Here I go again.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell us what you think.**

**Next time of Guardian Ghost Pikachu: Achu is going to run into an old friends and things are going to take turns for the worst. But what can possibly be worst then death?**

**Thanks again PartyTimeEmo!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You see there's this guy I er, like." The Glaceon looked at me with sad forlorn eyes. "We met in this club me and my trainer go to. It started when he was chasing a stray ball. We ran into each other and-"

"Yes and the problem is?" I prompted. I was trying to be patient. This wasn't the first case of love misery I dealt with. But it was better to get straight to the point than let them ramble over tiny little details. Pokemons love to do that when it comes to their special someone. Especially if they are girls. Zeesh! One of my past experiences involved the gruesome details of a barfing Trapinch, which I won't go into.

Glaceon got the hint. She knew I was not the kind of Love guru who'd ponder over every bit of detail then come up with the most satisfying conclusion and a promising future move and while I'm at it, tell her to get a lucky item. "I want to see him again. Like face to face. But he has a trainer..." She trailed off. So, he had a trainer, so what? She had one too! And to think this would have made the relationship easier. Why does everything has to be all Romeo and Juliet?

I floated up to her crossing my paws in front of my chest. "Wait a sec. Who is this pokemon we're talking about?"

"Growlithe."

An image came into my mind of a furry orange pokemon with black stripes. Almost all Growlithe look the same but I've been a Pikachu long enough to know that if you live among pokemons, you can always find something different in them which sets them apart from the rest of their species. I blinked.

"Then just go talk to him." I know, not a very solid advise is it? It seemed logical but Glaceon shrank back whimpering.

"But I'm too scared to! What if he has someone else on mind?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Females sometimes! I floated lower and closer to her face.

"Look, there are two ways a guy will never know you like him. One, if you won't talk to him. And two, if you treat him exactly like you treat others. How is he suppose to know he's special if you treat him like everybody else?"

She seemed to agree with me but she wasn't exactly convinced on the idea either. You can't convince females to stop being females! She walked down the staircase all the while I was floating beside her and following her. She took a right into a corridor and went trhough a small built in door and entered the kitchen. I walked through the door, following my friend.

"I don't get it how you can be so confident about it?" Glaceon argued with me, leaning over a small bowl of pokemon food and chewing on it. "Have you ever hit on a girl?" That was good question but sad to say, I had hit on enough girls to answer that one truthfully. I smirked and nodded my head.

"Liar," Glaceon said, raising her head and barking in my face then going back to eating. In a sense, she was right. I had never hit on a female pokemon before. Humans were another story. I had plenty on them around me to escape them. I guess being the best pokemon trainer in your class pays off. I sighed at her comment.

"I'll go with you." I said, rolling my eyes. I had no choice and besides, I had nothing better to do anyway. She looked up, her ears pricked up in a n excited way and her black beady eyes glowing with joy.

"Really? Okay!"

I smiled in acknowledgement. To my suyrprise, she left her breakfast unfinished and started off at full speed for the kitchen door. She jumped out through the small door and ran down the corridor while I floated at top speed to keep up.

"Galceon!" I called out, trying to get her to slow down but in vain. I could only follow her. She stopped dead track at the front door on the house. Her trainer, a blonde turned up from the other side of the house.

"What's up Glaceon?" She asked, confused at her pokemon.

Glaceon started frantically clawing at the door. She even let out a little puff of frost which swirled around the air before vanishing. The Blonde stared at her. "You want to go outside?" She asked.

Glaceon sat still nodding. The girl sighed unlocking the door.

"Here you go, hey!"

The ice type sped off and I immediately stepped up my flying speed to match her pace. I ignored the cries of the trainer focusing on the light blue eeveelution running beside me.

"So, where we going?" I asked her. It seemed odd for someone to leave their breakfast. This guy must really drive her crazy.

"To the battle club. That's where he practices." Glaceon replied between her panting while she ran across the roads, dodging the people walking by. She was a really careless runner. This kid was on his morning jog and she whisked past him with such a sudden gust that it cause him to drop his ipod. I turned my head to look back, only to find Glaceon's trainer apologizing for the mishap.

"Glaceon! Slow down!" I told her but she refused. "We have to gurry!" she said. "He is always practicing with his trainer in early morning!" That made sense.

"How do you know that?" I felt obligated to ask. Was she stalking him? I'm glad I wasn't that immature when it came to Jenna.

"I watch him sometimes." She shrugged, slowing down a bit.

We were nearing a large gray building with purple trim. There was a field in the back, surrounded by fence. Glaceon slipped through a large hole, and I drifted through. The field was filled with pokemon. Luxios, Bibarels, and others filled the yard with their trainers yelling commands at them. Some trainers were battling with full dedication while others were talking it slow and only jogging or working walked towards the edge stopping just short of the field.

"What's up?" I asked, floating to her side. She shook her head looking sad. "He's not here."

For pete sake! I was about to ask her where else this Growlithe went when a masculine voice sounded out behind us.

"Hey watch out!" I turned around and caught a glimpse of orange but it went straight through me and for the Glaceon.

A furry orange body slammed into Glaceon, sending the both of them tumbling. By the time they skidded to a halt, the heap revealed a Growlithe and Glaceon, lying on the ground. Growlithe was the first up.

"Sorry about that." he said, shaking his mane then assisting Glaceon to her feet.

"It's okay." she said shaking the dust out of her fur. If I didn't know any better, she was happier to have been crashed to the ground by him then bit meeting him all together. I rolled my eyes at the scene. This was just too cheesy.

Growlithe frowned. "Hey, you're that Glaceon I saw at Trophy Garden." He looked a bit interested now.

Glaceon smiled shyly. "Hi Growlithe." Great, I had to step in before she lost her voice. I floated behind Growlithe. I gave her a thumbs her when her gaze shifted to me for a fraction of second but it was quickly diverted back to the Growlithe. She couldn't even keep her eyes off him for one whole minute! Zeesh!

The dog pokemon bumped her playfully. "Whatcha doin here?" I blinked my eyes. Kudos to this guy to know exactly when to hit on a girl. His timings were almost perfect. He knew Glaceon was freaking out so he quickly eased up the mood.

"Er, practicing." Glaceon said, lookind down, pawing the ground with her claws retracted. Kind of reminded me of how girls twirled their hair when talking to me.

"Oh I see you found a new friend Growlithe." a feminine voice came from behind him.

I glanced at the approaching human and my eyes widened. It couldn't be! Could it? A girl with mid back black hair and blue eyes strode toward us. She was wearing sleevless bolero over a full sleeved white t-shirt. Shiny white boots covered her feet. Growlithe grinned at Glaceon.

"Oh, this is my trainer Jenna." He said casually.

Jenna! My heart begin to skip but I shushed it. She couldn't see me anyway so it didn't matter. But she was still Jenna! God! Had she grown hot! I thought Glaceon was stupid but now I couldn't keep my eyes off of her! She hadn't change much. Her flawless white skin was glowing in the morning sun and her hair looked shinier than ever. I wondered if they still smelt the same as they did when we were kids. I missed that smell of Jasmine.

My legs were shaking and I thought I was going to faint. She was the only girl that had that kind of effect on me.

"Hi you three. Are you doing well?" Glaceon mewed happily but Growlithe and I were shocked by what she said. Particularly me!

"Whaddya mean three? Did you bring a companion Glaceon?" Growlithe asked Glaceon, a confused look on his face. For a second, I thought I saw hurt in those eyes. Maybe he liked her too and this invisible pokemon, namely me, was sparking up the jealousy in him.

Glaceon glanced looked up at me but something about her gaze was different. She was looking right through me! I sighed. Guess that meant my work was done. But how come Jenna could see me? No human has ever seen me before. Jenna, my Jenna could see me. I had a feeling that this was the start of something new. And I liked it.

"Glaceon! There you are!" I turned around to see the blonde racing towards us. She skidded to a halt bowing to Jenna.

"Thanks for finding my Glaceon Miss. Who knows where she would've run off to if you hadn't been here." Jenna paused shifting uncomfortably.

"That's fine," she answered, clearly uninterestwed in acquainting with this new girl. "And do you also own that Pikachu?" she asked, pointing to me. I felt embarrassed for staring at her, even though to her, I was only a pokemon.

The blonde gave Jenna a weird look. "Um I don't own a Pikachu." She replied, patting Glaceon who was batting looking over to the Growlithe smiling at her.

Jenna frowned.

"Thats-Sorry I must be very tired." Jenna shook it off. "It must be because I skipped my coffee today!" she added in a much friendlier tone this time.

The blonde smiled that's okay Miss. But we must be going, come one Glaceon."

I watched Glaceon look one final time to the Growlithe then turn to follow her trainer back. Then I turned to Jenna who was already walking away, Growlithe at her heels.

"Time for a work out Growlithe." she said to him and he barked.

They stayed for quite awhile, training themselves, and running various courses. I observed them wistfully, remembering training with my own pokemon. I saw Growlithe battle other pokemon but I was looking over to Jenna mostly. I tried to hide behind trees. It seemed weird now because I had been so used to being invisible. Hidding just seemed a little out of place for someone like me.

They started to head back and I trailed them all the way home. Call me creepy, but I had to figure out if Jenna could really see me or if it had been just a fluke. I followed her to the pokemon center and I easily Ifloated through the walls and up to Jenna's room where she had slumped on her bed, legs in the air. I smiled. Typical Jenna. I landed on her desk, waiting. This time, I was ready for her to see me, that is if she could. After five minutes she heaved a breath getting up to walk over her computer when she spotted me.

"How did a Pikachu get into my room?" She asked herself. I wanted to say something to her. "Hey Jenna. Sup?" That's what I was going to say but I was quickly reminded that I wasn't human anymore.

Before I could talk she threw a poke ball towards me. I didn't even flinch as it passed right through me. Jenna went wided eyed.

"You-You-The poke ball went right through you!" She exclaimed.

I float it up to her trying to speak. "Jenna, listen to me!" I demanded. "I can explain!" I floated in the air without noticing, waving my hands in the air, trying to stop her from freaking out. It had been so long since I last had a glimpse of her pretty face. The least she could do was be cool about it.

"You can t-talk!" She stammered, taking a step back. Her face had suddenly gone pale. "And you! Y-you're floating!" She couldn't go on.

Suddenly Jenna pitched forward falling face first onto the cold hard floorboards. Out cold. I landed by her side, worried.

"Jenna! Jenna!" I called her name but she didn't answer me. I wanted to help her but then realized I couldn't do anything. Dang, transparency was a bitch sometimes. Still it was obvious she could see me. Why else would she have fainted? God! I know I was never her type but she didn't have to faint on me.

I sighed realizing I'd have to wait. I flew around the room and spotted a book with an unusual covering. The title read: Guide to Legendaries, Mythology and Story. The book was open to Uxie, one of Sinnoh's lake guardians. It was the embodiment of knowledge, a pokemon said to have known everything. But why would Jenna be reading this?

This kind of information is useful to someone who needed some information, in other words, me. But why did Jenna had this possession?

"Whoa, you're real." Jenna's voice came from beside me.

I startled back floating in the air. Jenna was getting up to her feet. Besides looking pale she was fine except that shock was written all over her face.

"You can see me?" I asked, my heart throbbing in my chest, ready to bust open and fly at Jenna yelling, "Here, I'm all yours!" But I had to restraint from showing those feelings as of yet.

Jenna shot me a patronizing glare.

"Well duh! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Wait, why can I understand you?" Shit. I'm a dead human turned Pikachu ghost.

"I'm the deceased spirit of a Pikachu." I told her instead. It was better that she didn't know me yet. She barely looked like she believed my existence, let alone believe that I was her friend once.

"Oh." she said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." I said briskly. I had heard those words enough to not let it bother me. When you're dead, people are always apologizing for the loss of your life. Seriously people, we are ghosts! No big deal!

She sat cross legged on her bed and floated up to join her. She looked well enough now and I believed I could go on with our conversation. I had intended to tell her about the secret of Team Galactic so that I'd move on.

Wait, what about my feelings for her? If I moved on, I'd move on to heavens and never see her again. I wanted to stay with her. I wanted to be hers. But I knew it that the mere fact that I was only a Pikachu was enough to drive her away, let alone the fact that she'd accept me now that I was dead.

It was better that she didn't know who I was. It was would be better to leave her in the dark then to let her wonder for the rest of the life about what happened to me. Besides, I'd have to move on someday. I missed my chance to be with her a long time ago.

"So, why are you here?" She asked me, trying to jeep her composure and she was doing a damn good job at it too. "How come you haven't moved on to afterlife?"

"Ever heard of the white light?' I asked her, crossing my arms. She nodded. 'Ok, ever heard of 'don't walk into the light?'" I asked her again and she nodded.

"Well," I said, scratching my head. "That's what I did. I didn't walk into the light. Instead, it told me to fulfill my unfinished business to move on."

'That is?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. I had always been jealous of that move. It looked like a sophisticated move that I had tried to practice but every time I did, I found myself raising both my eyebrows simultaneously. She did it like it was genetic or something.

"You are one of the few who can see me," I sighed. Finally, we were getting somewhere. I'm here to warn you about Team Galactic." She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Team Galactic. But I thought they disbanded."

"No they haven't. They along with a newer evil organization Team Plasma are planning to make a mass army of Genesect clones. The pokemon Genesect, was prehistoric hunter, the best of its time. It would mean the takeover of the Sinnoh Region, as well as many more."

"How?' She asked. Clearly this was too much for her to take in but I didn't blame her. It was too much to take for me too when I first discovered it.

"They will create the pokemon and awaken the sinnoh legendaries," I began. "Then, they'd defeat and control them and take over the world. You know yourself that there is no denying the power of the Sinnoh Legendaries. They'd be too strong to stop if they succeed."

"Ok," Jenna said. She looked at me weirdly like I was some dumb kid making up a lame joke about a couple kissing on the backseat of a school bus. But it didn't matter

I floated there waiting for a warm feeling to envelop me. Something to signify that I could move on, that my purpose was done. But nothing came, except for Jenna staring at me like I was some sort of insane psychopath, which in all respect, I kind of was.

I didn't disappear, nor was I lifted away by some kind of white light. To think that I would be happy to move on would be wide of the mark. Now that I knew Jenna could see me, I wanted to stick around longer in this half-life half-death situation. The best part is, I had her all to myself. I won't have girls chasing me or be surrounded by guys all the time. I had all the time in the world, just for her!

"I'll have to find Uxie. He'll know the answer to all this." I muttered aloud to myself. It was true. The spirit of knowledge is bound to know something about this. "You'll help me right?' I called behind my back to Jenna. "Wait, how do I know I can trust you?" She said, frowning. I swiveled around to face her.

"What?"

"You heard me. How do I know what you're saying is true?" She rephrased her statement. I bit back frustration that threatened to leap out of me. How could she do this to me? Sure, she didn't know I was her friend once but that didn't mean she could turn her back on a poor, hopeless Pikachu like me. I know I am being an idiot but that's how I felt.

"I've been dead for many years. You think I don't know what my purpose is?" I asked.

Jenna paled but kept going, "For all I know you could've had brain damage from your former life. All of this sounds like non-sense." She crossed her arm, turning her face away and frowning.

Something inside me snapped. I did a face palm. I let my bitterness and sadness, taking form in my words.

"I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR TWO YEARS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE FOR NO ONE TO SEE YOU? TO BE ALL ALONE, THE ONLY PERSON TO TALK TO IS YOURSELF? I'M TELLING THE TRUTH YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Jenna's expression shifted and I saw something new in her quiet face. Vulnerability. Then it was gone, replaced by a cold stony expression.

"Get out." Was all she said. She didn't even look me in the eye. It was almost as if her heart had turned to stone and she had no sympathy what so ever. Even for someone dead.

I didn't bother hiding my disgust. "I don't need you to tell me." I I floated away through the door towards the forest. I didn't want to talk to her anymore. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that Jenaa had changed. I don't know what it was. It could be some jerk she dated. I swear I would have beated him to death for hurting her but right now, I was too consumed by my fury to care. All I wanted was to be left alone so I flew straight out of the Hearthome city.

I was drifting in the air by the trees, sulking to myself. How could she be so unbelieving? Humans! I looked up miserably at the air. Were we that arrogant? Standing so tall that we couldn't see the objects below us? Was I really like that once?

I was walking along the forest path when in a distance, I saw a Lucario looking equally frustrated as me. She had a permanent frown her face and was swinging her arms violently as she walked along the path, stomping hard on the ground. I rolled my eyes, than floated up to her and flew beside her. Being invisible felt way better than being noticed did a few minutes ago

"Go away," she said, without even looking me. Man, was she angry. But if there was one thing I knew, she needed help and I was the one who was going to do it. At least it'll get my mind of that Jenna.

"No," I said stubbornly. The lucario barely paid any attention to me. Was that it? Was she not shocked to see me floated around beside her?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you like. PartTimeEmo, thanks for writing this chapter!**

**Next time on Guardian Ghost Pikachu: How will Achu move on to afterlife? Will Jenna come back to Achu? And what is up with that Lucario?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

She began to walk faster. Her steps seemed to vibrate the furry that was seething in her.

"Hey, what gives?" I asked, floating up to catch up to her. "Why the attitude Miss?' I said, crossing my arms across my chest, frowning while floating next to her. She didn't even feel important to answer my question.

"Don't you think I'm special?" I asked her instead. "I mean, look at me. I'm transparent and I'm floating." I gestured to my body. She stopped dead in her track and looked at me, frowning. The anger was as clear in her eyes as it had been in her steps before.

"Sepcial?" She repeated, looking at me with her sharp, red eyes that seemed to go through me. But then again, they did go through to me. She could probably see the trees behind me.

"You think you're special. Wait till you see this!" She said. She sounded much friendlier now, more like she was trying to show off. But there was something her voice that warned me that this little thing annoyed her more than it made it happy.

She put forth her fists and they began to grow a bright blue. Then, too long whips of bright blue aura appeared out of those hands,, extending nearly as long as 10 meters. They were glowing bright blue and she held them easily. Then she slashed a nearby tree with one of the whips and it immediately turned to a blue crystal tree. My jaw fell involuntarily and my eyes widened at the sight.

The blue crystal tree was beautiful but that wasn't the thing I was shocked at. I know about Lucarios and their auras but this was off the hook. I had never seen a Lucario do something like that and let me tell you, I know the science in this world is advanced enough to know that this was something impossible.

The Lucario looked straight ahead at her magnificent creation, then with the slash of her second whip, she broke the tree down to mere dusts which flew away with the wind. In a few seconds, the tree was gone, leaving me even more baffled.

"Oh, do you think that was special!" She said in a mocking tone. I only stared at her with my jaw open. Then I shook my head. "What the heck was that?" I asked, breaking out into a smile. I was curious now.

"Nothing you need to know," she hissed and then began to walk in the opposite direction of where she was walking before. I was really getting tired of her attitude but there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm Achu," I said, trying to hide my annoyance and acting friendly even though she barely deserved it. A period of silence followed. I kept following her, floating effortlessly in the sky, hinting that I wasn't going to leave anytime soon. She sighed and said reluctantly: "Rio."

Rio. What a lovely name for a such a special Lucario. Lovely? What the heck was I thinking. She was the single most stubborn, rudest, most moody girl I had ever met. I face palmed. Thanks a lot brain.

"So, what's eating ya?" I asked casually, floating backwards so I would be right in front of her, making it impossible for her to avoid me. "Uh, none of your business,' she growled and I frowned. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Huh," I replied, confused. What was she talking about? 'You, you're transparent," she went on, glancing down at my body with her eyes. What's wrong with you?" She seemed a bit curious about me although her annoyed expression stated otherwise.

"Oh. I'm dead," I shrugged like it was normal. Sadly, to her, it just wasn't. She looked a bit ashamed of herself for asking. 'Wow," She sighed. "I thought I had issues."

I smiled pitifully at her. "Rio, you do have issues," I pointed out to her. "You just need to work them out. Why don't you let me help you?" She looked down at the ground.

"I don't know," She said. "I don't trust anyone out of tribe. For all I know, you could have some ties to those humans. I hate them!" She sounded sincere.

"Ugh, tell me about it," I rolled my eyes. Jenna flashed into my mind. How she had denied that I even existed after claiming that I almost gave her a heart attack and then refused to help me with a simple task: Move on to afterlife. Ok, Ok, I admit it, it was no simple task, but she could've at least tried.

"Really? What got you?" Lucario asked me, looking up to me where I was floating. "Nothing," I looked away. Hey, she didn't share her secret. I didn't feel tempted to share mine. Although, I could never share my secret with her and I would be lying if I did.

"Achu," She said, looking at me with those red eyes, her gaze penetrating through my brain. Her gaze was enough to tell me that she expected me to tell her what it was. Females!

"Sorry Rio!" I mocked her, looking away and swishing my tail at her. "I don't do problems, but I' getting really interested in yours." She looked away too.

"How can I trust you?" She asked me, I turned to her. "Hello!" I said, waving my hands in there. That question sounded pretty dumb for someone who acted so smart earlier.

"I'm dead. I can't touch anyone. I can't hurt anyone. And besides that, not everyone can see me," I said in a captain obvious kind of tone. "So whatever it is that you need me to do, I'd be doing it in stealth mode with invisibility on a whole new level."

She laughed at me. "Good point," she said. She sounded much better when she laughed then she did when she was growling. Still, I couldn't exactly make friends with her. I'd probably become invisible to her when this task was done. I was really gonna miss her when that time would come.

"So, are you gonna tell me or not?' I said, raising my eyebrows. She kicked the ground below her feet. 'It's my brother," she said in a low tone. 'Yes, what about him?" I asked, rushing her forward before she changed her mind about it.

"Anubis," She said his name. "He was following me when I was going out in the woods. You know about my special Aura so my tribe of Lucarios is very protective of me, especially when it comes to those humans. But let me make this clear, I'm no coward. I like an adventure every now and then. I hate being shut up in a place all day and all night." I stomped the ground below her. I put my hand on my forehead.

"Yes, and I suppose this Anubis refused to allow you to go outside," I said. "What no," She answered. I listened carefully. Lucarios sure had strange ways to portray family bonds.

"Actually," she went on with her story. "He's my step brother and he couldn't care less about what happened to me. Or so I thought. I was sneaking out and he followed me. As soon as I realized I was being followed, I began to run. He followed me along, trying to stop me. He shot several aura spheres at me, trying to get me to stop but did I listen to him? No! It only made me run faster to get away from all of it. The tribe, the step brother, everyone."

"Yes," I said, understanding every word she said. After all, I was only in the forest because I wanted to get away from Jenna. I tried not to think about her and focus on Rio.

"I should've listen to him," Rio said, a hint of hurt in her voice. "I encountered one of those humans. He threw out an Arbok at me and told it to attack me. Before I could make a move Anubis interfered and got hit y the Arboks poison sting. He told me to get out of the way and so I did. He battled the Arbok bravely but with each of his moves, I could sense the weakness in him. Finally, the Arkob ended up beating him altogether. That idot trainer! He left after the battle like it didn't matter what would become of us. He didn't even bother to clean up his mess!"

"They never do," I rolled my eyes. That trainer was obviously just trying to train his own pokemons. But I was more interested in what became of this Lucario.

"I tried t help him," Rio went on. "I didn't know he cared. He had fainted but I think there is something wrong with him. I took him back to the tribe but nobody knows how to heal him. Anubis! Always trying to be the hero!"

Wow! Anubis sure did a number on himself for his step sister. At least from what Rio described. For all I knew, this pokemon could lose his life.

Rio on the other hand didn't seem much impressed by her brother's sacrifice. She saw it as a show off while I believe the Lucario was just being noble. But then again, I hadn't met this guy.

"Take me to him," I demanded from Rio. "I know I'll be able to help him." Rio looked taken aback by my offer but I could see in her eyes that she looked at me like I was her only hope.

"Achu?" She said, frowning. There, she was back to the being cold. "What would others think when they see you?" Now, Rio had been dumb precisely twice.

"Rio," I said, trying to explain again. "They can't see me. All you have to do is act all casual and walk up to Anubis. I'll just have a quick look and see if there is something I can do."

"Act casual," Rio repeated, "I could pull that off! Ok, let's move! This way!" Finally, I got through to her!

She led me down an odd path hidden behind the grass and trees. I easily walked through all the trees while she had to move them of her way. It was a while until a spotted a group of Lucarios standing together, whispering something to one another.

"Is this it?' I asked Rio. "Yes," She whispered, probably trying to avoid looking like an idiot by talking to herself.

While she passed by the groups of Lucarios, some of them whispered, taking glances at her every now and then. I think I heard someone say that it was Rio's fault that Anubis was injured and how would she marry him if he died. Females I tell you!

"Where's Anubis," I asked Rio but she didn't answer me. I got the hint to shut up and just follow her. We came to this big tree that had a huge hole in it, making a small room in its trunk. Poor tree! Hey, I'm just saying!

Rio went inside of the tree and was greeted by a much older looking Lucario. "I see you have returned to check on his welfare," he said, geeting up from where he was kneeling, revealing a weak looking Lucario sitting up against the wall.

"I couldn't care less about Anubis Elder dude," Rio shook it off. The old Lucario sighed and so did I. This girl had issues. I floated up to the weak looking Lucario and tried to see the problem.

The Lucario stayed still as he was completely unaware of my presence. I went around him, looking for any physical injuries and then, I spotted it. It was the place where the poison sting must have hit him when he tried to defend Rio. He was poisoned. No wonder he was losing health.

I floated back to Rio. "We need to leave! Quick!" I told her and then began to float out of the tree. 'Ok, catch you later elder!" She called out to him and ran to catch up to me, leaving behind a baffled, elderly Lucario.

Once we had passed all the other Lucarios and were back in the main forest, I stopped to let Rio in on the info I had now.

"Anubis has been poisoned," I explained. "It must be the poison stings. Anyway, we need an antidote." Lucario just stared at me Blankley like I had just said that we'd need to travel to the moon to find a cure for cancer. Zeesh!

'What's an antidote?" She asked me, penetrating me with her red eyes once again. I forgot that I was dealing with a pokemon whose information on the outside world was equivalent to that of a recently born pokemon.

"It's a medicine that can instantly cure poisoned pokemon," I explained. "Drinking it would mean that Anubis will quickly regain his strength. But there's a problem." I put my fingers to chin.

"What problem," Lucario asked. "We'd have to go in the city. The place where humans live," I pointed in the direction of the city. Lucario didn't seemed to dread it but she didn't look to fond of the idea either.

"Ok, but you are going to have to guide me Achu," She said and I was only too happy to oblige. I motioned to her to follow me and she did.

Achu?" Rio asked as I was floating along the path that led back into the city. "How did you die?"

I know exactly how I died but it was a memory I had worked hard to repress because I wasn't too keen on recalling it. Instead, I always tried to remember all the good times I had a human. I had barely lived my life as a Pikachu because I died almost a month after my conversion. "Long story," I told Rio to shrug it off.

She thought I was offended because she didn't ask anymore on the subject. It didn't matter either because now, we were standing right outside Hearthome city. I came to halt in the air.

"Ok Rio," I told the Lucario. "You are going to have to fit in. You know, act like walking in a human filled city is something yo do on a regular basis."

"Why?" Rio asked. I face palmed. "Just do as I say," I told her. 'I know what I'm doing."

She did exactly what I told her to; in the beginning anyway. She walked like the city was nothing new, trying to hide her fascination at all the odd things that surrounded her. But that was the trick right? The people around us had to think that she belonged to some local so that they won't try to catch her.

I floated ahead of her, turning around every now and then to see whether she was following me. I led her to the pokemart where I was sure we could find the antidote. Then, all we had to do was be real careful in shoplifting and our work was done.

It wasn't so easy. As we stepped into the store, Rio looked around at all the different medicines and pokemon items. "Where is the antidote?" She whispered to me.

I looked around too and then, spotted it on the top shelves where a few trainers were standing, browsing through different kinds of potions on the lower rack.

I turned to Rio and was filled with horror. I knew what she was thinking and it was not according to the plan! 'Rio don't!" I yeled to her but only she heard me. Even if she heard me, she still didn't listen to me.

She pulled out those aura whips and slashed them in the direction of the antidotes. It wrapped itself around one of them and Rio pulled it down, bringing down the rest of the stock to in her frantic attempt to acquire one.

"Hey!" One of the owners called out. 'What the heck was that?" Apparently, these people were far too impressed with Lucario's special aura then they were with spotting a shoplifter minus the security cameras. Zeesh!

"It's mine!" One of the trainers called out. Rio ran for the door and in a second, was out of the pokemart. The trainers followed, each of them pulling out a pokeball.

I easily slipped through the walls to see what became of my friend. I saw her surrounded by a Gallade, a Charizard and a Luxray, all three belong to the three trainers around her.

Charizard, on the command of its trainer, used flamethrower on Rio. Alhough she was easily able to doge it, she was hit my Luxray's spark and she fell down. Before she could get up, thr Gallade attacked her with his physco cut. Lucario managed to shoot aura shpheres but they hardly did anything in her defend.

"Rio! Run!" I called out to her. "Just do it! I know what they want and they have almost succeeded!" They were all battling her to catch her and with the special aura like her, she didn't belong with an arrogant human.

Rio pulled back her whips and they disappeared into the plams of her hand. She made a run for the woods, dodging an ultra ball while at it and I floated along quickly after her.

She was injured and badly too. She was barely able to run without stumbling but somehow, she managed to run into the forest and ditch those trainers who were following close behind. Call it, a pokemon's will to live.

She fell heavily to the earth when she came to a halt and panted for breathe. "Rio, are you ok?" I cried worriedly, landing on the ground next to her. She was quite out of breathe and couldn't speak.

As she slowly struggled to her feet, still panting for breathe, I floated up. "I'm fine," She mange to say although her appearance stated that was anything but fine.

"I have to go back," She said, still breathing heavily. My eyes widened. "No Rio! Listen to me!" I said, panicking. I knew the trainers were still looking for her. After she had so foolishly demonstrated her special powers, I doubt that they would give up easily.

"Why should I listen to you?" Rio snapped at me, shutting me up. "You almost got me killed! Go away Achu! I don't need your help!"

I think she was exaggerating. Those traiers wouldn't have killed her, only caught her and about me going away part, it never happened. Not because I didn't go away, because she did. She sped off into the forest, leaving me behind. "Rio!" I called out.

I was panicking on a whole new level now. I was afraid that Rio might do something aggressive in her furry or desperation. I had to do something. But what could I do? This being dead thing is really frustrating!

Jenna. I felt a bolt of electricity flow throw my tail and ears at her name. She had to be able to do something. If there was one person who could stop those trainers from capturing Lucario and acquire the antidote. It was her! The only problem was, she wasn't exactly easy to convince. I couldn't just walk up to her and say, "Hey Jenna! I need you to stop a couple of rascal trainers from capturing my friend. Oh and if you could grab an antidote while you're at it, that be great! Ok thanks!" That would make me look like an insane dead Pikachu which she probably thought I was. But she was my only hope, like I had been only hope for Rio's brother.

I wish Jenna wouldn't be so hostile to me. Females!

* * *

**Thanks for readinSincere thanks from me and PartTimeEmo for reading this! Leave a review!**

**Next time on guardian Ghost Pikachu: Will Jenna help Achu? And what will become of Rio? What wpuld happen if she is caught by the trainers?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soory about the late update. I hope you guys are still reading this.**

**I had my examinations and PartTimeEmo was busy entirely on her own, so neither of us could find the time. But the next chapters up and we'll try to update faster. **

* * *

I turned around to face the forest path that led back to the city. I took a head start with my floating speed and dashed straight into the city, completely unnoticed.

It was raining as I raced through the streets of Hearthome. People bustled and squeezed in between each other, going about their daily business. Children chattered with their friends, racing them, playing tag. Street battles were going on, trainers commanding their Pokémon to attack. Their moves were a blur with all the water pouring down. All of that didn't matter. Rio was in trouble and I had to help her. If she would've listen to me, I would have led her to safety but to her, I was a traitor who was guiding her into the lap of danger.

Jenna's face flashed in my mind, cold and angry. But also hurt. Jenna, the girl who had called me a mere illusion and a figment of her imagination. But there's no way she'd refuse to help Rio. I didn't think so, I knew she would. If there was one thing I remembered clearly about her, it was her kindness to pokemon. I shook my head of the encumbering thoughts. I sped towards the direction of the pokemon centre.

I found Jenna loitering in the streets. She seemed to be wandering aimlessly, and hands limp at her sides. She looked, well, sad. My heart responded to her sadness a little. I recalled her outburst at me when I explained about my existence. Maybe it really wasn't because of me. There was something that was definitely bothering her.

But, I didn't have time for that. By the time I'd be finish giving dating advise, Rio would be enslaved by some careless, excuse for a pokemon trainer.I raced up to Jenna.

"Jenna. Jenna listen to me!" I said, waving my hands in the air and swishing my tail vigorously. She didn't respond, but kept walking. But I saw her mouth tighten just a little. That was rude! It was one thing to not be able to see me, but ignore me all together when she could, that was just plain offensive.

"Jenna, cut the crap!" I yelled, my frustration illustrated by the fumes coming out of my ears. Jenna turned around and walked the other way. My fuse blew and I felt myself grow angry. Why did she have against me? To her, I was nothing but a miserable, dead Pikachu who was forced to walk the grounds of the earth in eternity. She didn't really know the real me because if she did, she sure had a lot of explaining to do.

"Damn it Jenna. I don't have time for this. I need your help! My friend needs your help!"

Jenna kept walking, oblivious to my presence. Or should I say, pretending to be oblivious t my presence. I raced besides her, eager to make her meet my gaze,, but she stubbornly kept looking straight ahead. I wasn't going to be put off that easily. I could tell when people could look at me, or look through me.

"Go away." She whispered, gritting her teeth. Finally, now that she had decided to drop the act, I could cut to the chase.

"An innocent Pokémon is dying Jenna. I need your help. He needs your help!" I snapped. I decided to get straight to the point instead of starting out with anything else because I knew if I started out with something else, she'd refuse to listen to the rest of it as well.

Jenna tilted her chin up. For a second there, I thought I saw a glint of worry in her eyes for the pokemon I told her about, but it was gone before I was even be sure of it.

"That's none of my business." she said, but I could feel her start to shift in uncertainty. She was lying. She did care about that pokemon. She just didn't care about me.

"Please help me. I promise to leave you alone after this." I lied too, but in this case, it was legal. I was desperate. Rio, who was inexperienced with humans, could easily be caught.

Jenna turned towards me, her eyes narrowed.

"I. Don't. Care." She spat out each word, her eyes narrowed at me. Thank god looks can't kill or I would have died a second time. I recoiled at her venom.

Everything crumbled inside of me. I had gone to the heights of hope, only to be thrown down again like a meteoroid. Maybe I didn't know her anymore. The years of my death now stood between us, like a never ending chasm. I didn't know how much a person could change up until now. I felt loss at her words.

"Then you don't care anymore. You don't care if a Pokémon dies. You don't care if the death of an innocent is on your hands." I kept going. "You don't care about saving millions of lives. You don't care about anything, anymore." I hinted at my previous conversation, the one about team Plasma and Team Galactic.

Jenna stopped for a moment. I floated by her, waiting for her response. Then she bolted, running faster than I could ever fly. I watched her form get smaller in smaller, the distance between felt bigger though. Like she stood on the other side of the ocean. A place where I could never go.

I stared at the clouds that covered the sky. I couldn't tell if it was rain or tears that began to fall. Probably the former. Ghosts can't cry, I reminded myself. But it sure felt like it. I turned and raced towards the forest. "Something, do something," I kept whispering to myself, even though I was quite aware that when it came to helping others, I was as pathetic as a Magikarp. I remembered running along these roads, biking, and feeling the wind on my face. But all of it had changed with my sudden conversion into a Pikachu and my death of course. Remember how I said I've been dead long enough to not be offended by it? I didn't exactly mean that I'm fond of it.

The green leaves of the trees dripped with rain, falling through me as I raced through. Where had they gone? A large glow of bright blue light lit up ahead of me, as if to signal me forward. I pressed myself to go even faster. I hoped it wasn't too late. I came into a small clearing where I first spotted the three trainers. Rio was head to head with them. Her fighting skills were impressive, dodging agilely, and fast nimble strikes. Even though she had never fought with a human trainer, she sure showed like she knew a thing or too. Maybe it was a law or something in her tribe. No energy was wasted. The Luxray lay fainted at his owners feet. But the Charziard and Gallade were fighting back, on their trainer's hopes that they might have a new Pokémon. An unimaginable special one. I zoomed to Rio's side, and I saw her risk a glance at me. Then Gallade's thunder punch hit her hard, causing her to go flying a distance away.

"Rio!" I called going after her. I floated down cloase to her where she laid with her back against the tree.

She brought herself up painfully, but I could see that she was injured. Electricity crackled along her entire body. My heart constricted. She was paralyzed. Oh crap, now she couldn't even run if she wanted to. This was it.

"Rio!" I called out to her. I wanted to comfort her, but there was little I could do. Heck, there was nothing I could do. Those trainers couldn't even see me. If only they could, I would have been able to distract them away from Rio.

"Don't worry Rio! I'll go get help from your tribe!" I said, trying console her about her broken courage but to no avail. Any idiot could tell that there was nothing either of us could do.

She closed her eyes and smiled bitterly. I didn't like where this was going. It felt like the last 10 minutes of a horror movie when you know something bad in going to happen, no matter what.

"And risk all of them? I've seen what hu…mans do. Once they find a pretty toy… they like… They wear it all out until it's old… Broken." She said, stammering because of her frequent waves of pain that flew through her body.

I was shocked by her noble spirit. And her wisdom. Humans had grown so far ahead of themselves, content with the world at their feet. I hated my old human slef at this point. After all, I too must have been like that. But I couldn't sit here and do nothing. I growled in frustration. Then I felt something pass through me. It was the Gallade and he was headed toward Rio, his fist lit up like a torch. No! It was fire punch, a super effective move. She couldn't withstand that. _They wear it all out until it's old… Broken_. Nooo!

"Rio!" I screamed.

Time seem to freeze as Rio put her paws up for defense. Then a furry orange blur appeared between them. White fangs snapped down on the Gallades fist whirling it about and swinging it back to its owner's feet. It wobbled a little before crumpling in defeat.

"Good job Growlithe." A familiar voice said behind me. It was soft and sweet, yet the very accent showed that it belonged to someone brave and daring. And beautiful.

I turned around, my brown eyes widening. Jenna was smiling, as she walked up. But she looked more pissed off then the time I took her pockies. I gulped. I saw her walk slowly towards Rio, her silver boots kicking the ground behind her.

"These bozos bothering you?" she asked Rio, who gazed at her in amazement. I wasn't the only one in shock here I guess. Suddenly, my horror movie had taken a sharp turn into an action movie where hero enters the scene in slow motion, flipping his hair and then saving the day. The only thing being different was, it was a heroine.

"Yeah." Rio snorted but it came out a quiet Pokémon call. She looked kind of frightened by Jenna and wouldn't count onJenna to gain her trust immediately after her past experiences with humans.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Right, I can't speak Pokémon. Anyway, Growlithe, use Thunder fang on Charziard."

Growlithe sped towards Charziard in a blur of pure speed. I had never seen a Pokémon run so fast. Jenna had definitely not gotten sloppy and I could see why that Glaceon liked him. He growled and opened his mouth wide, revealing fangs that crackled with electricity. He chomped down on the Charziard's neck pinning it to the ground. Jenna grinned widely and so did I.

"Now finish with outrage!"

Growlithe let out a howl before charging into Charziard. Fangs, claws raked against orange skin. Charziard staggered then fell at his owner's feet. I gaped in amazement. Jenna had just defeated three superior opponments with an unevolved growlithe. Jenna tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear before turning to glare at the three trainers. Their jaws dropped and they closed in, whispering to each other.

"She's a hottie," I heard one say and I balled my fists. If there was one thing that always pissed me off since pokemon school, it was when someone tried to hit on Jenna.

Jenna frowned at them. "You want some more?" She asked haughtily and I died inside at that attitude. Somehow, I think those living trainers did too.

The three trainers squeaked before turning tail and running. Jenna sighed and walked over towards Rio. Rio stiffened trying to back away. I floated over.

"Just relax." She looked me, the amazement clear in those red eyes. "But she's humans. Achu-" I cut her off my bringing a finger to my lips. "Just trust me. I bought her here for you," I said. Then nodded at Jenna to signal her to come closer.

Jenna began to apply a paralyze heal to Rio's wounds. Rio let her shoulders drop and I saw her loosen a tiny bit. She stood up checking herself out for anymore wounds. I turned to Jenna who met me with a strong gaze.

"Now, what is the problem?" she demanded, and I fought the urge to grin. Good old bossy Jenna. She emant business, not tea party. She was never a girly girl type. Whew! At least that didn't change.

"Well Jenna, this is Rio. Rio this is Jenna."

Jenna held out a hand towards Rio, who simply stared at it. I rolled my eyes then floated to her. 'Hold the hand, and shake it up and down," I whispered to her. She tilted her head in confusion then did what she was told. She looked up at Jenna and then smiled.

"Don't worry. It's a human thing," I winked at her and she understood. Now that we were through with the formalities of meeting people, we could get down to business.

"Her brother is Anubis, and he was poisoned trying to protect her. Do you have some antidote?" I inquired about it. In my furry, I had forgotten to tell her the problem. All she knew was that some pokemon needed help, yet it was enough to bring her here.

"Of course I do." She said in an I-am-not-so-dump kind of tone. I rolled my eyes. Yes little miss perfect over here, always prepared for the worst.

"Good. Rio, take Jenna to Anubis. She'll administer the cure."

Rio gazed at me in confusion. "But humans are not allowed on the tribes land." She informed me flatly. "It's a lucario thing," she added.

I pursed my lips. Sometimes, Lucario could be a real genius, and other times, she could be real stupid. What's worst is I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or if she was really that clueless. Nonetheless, it was her courage and fighting skills that impressed me.

"Look. If you don't. Anubis will die. Jenna can heal him very quickly." I made my point brief and clear. Rio looked at me with red eyes, and I saw a look of respect before it switched to her normal composure.

"Ok, I will." She said without hesitation. I knew it must have taken a great deal of courage to accept a human after her horrible experience earlier with them. You don't go around trusting people who almost kill one of your loved ones and then try to enslave you. If you do, well, you're insane.

"Good. And go at a pace Jenna can keep up with. She's not dead like me, or pokemon like you. Jenna, follow Rio. She'll lead you to her brother."

Jenna nodded. Rio turned and ran into the woods, with Jenna close behind. I thought the heavy boots would sloe her down but she was moving just as quickly in them as a regular person would without them. She must have really worked hard to build that kind of speed and stamina. I wonder what compelled her to be so good at this. It certainly wasn't the greed to be the best pokemon trainer. It was something else that drove her to chase this perfection, something that could potentially be the cause of grief I had seen in her eyes before.

By the time we reached Rio's tribe, Jenna was red in the face and bent over panting. Rio watched her concernedly. Jenna managed a smile.

"I'm fine. Lead the way." Jenna told Rio who had stopped to allow her to catch her breath.

Rio walked towards the tree where Anubis would be resting. Suddenly her tribe emerged from the bushes, looking angry and afraid. They looked like they had taken up battle positions.

"Who is this human you've brought with you Rio?" One of them said. It was the same one who was talking about marrying Anubis earlier. Anubis would be the biggest dork alive if he did marry this one. She was a manifestation of something we called "Dump blonde" back in pokemon school. Rio stood her ground unshaken by their furry and accusing looks.

"She is a human who can heal Anubis." She said in a grim tone without displaying any emotions.

"Lies." Another pushed forward. "She brings humans with her. She is a traitor." I wanted to hit that one. There were pokemons I liked, but there were some I would be very glad to lead into a pokeball.

Rio looked furious at this accusation. Isn't it like a law or something to not point fingers at the princess of the tribe? I vaguely remembered Rio telling me her father being the chief and her step brother being jealous that her father might chose her to be the leader instead of him.

"I'm not a traitor. She rescued me when other tried to catch me." She said in her most persuasive tone. But to the others eyes, she was merely a child and they refused to believe her. They all had angry glares which were bring straight through me and were fixed on Rio. Than an elderly Lucario stepped forward.

"I have seen kind humans in my time," He said. "You may pass but once the problem has been administered the human must leave." Rio nodded while I translated everything to Jenna, which didn't even feel awkward because only she and Rio could see me.

Jenna nodded, and we continued into theopening in the tree. Anubis lay on the floor, covered in sweat. His breathing was labored and each inhale and exhale looked painful. Rio ran to her brother's side. Jenna followed at a rapid pace. She took out the antidote and sprayed some inside his mouth. Rio grasped her brother's hand. His breathing slowed and his eyes flew open. He sat up and winced. She shook his head for several seconds, trying to shake away the dizziness, then looked full at Rio.

"Rio." He murmured, surprised to see his step sister. "How?" She shook her head gently, smiling.

"It wasn't me."

Lucario crowded around us. Voices rose in surprise, and shock. Jenna allowed herself to be swallowed by the crowd. She silently crept away. I quickly floated up to Rio.

"My work here is done," I said casually into her ear. "I'll be leaving now. Take care of yourself." I specially meant about her extraordinary powers. I wanted to stay and learn more about them but I had my own quest to take care of.

Normal POV

Rio held her brother's hand in relief as he scratched his doglike head.

"I feel… I feel better." He said, smiling. He staggered to his feet with Rio's aid then looked ahead to where the human had walked away.

"That's good." Rio said, but she sounded a little depressed. She knew that now her little adventure was over and she'd be forced to live in the confinements of the tribe once again. She missed Achu already. His life seemed fun. Anubis, noticng a change in her sister's mood, dismissed all the other Lucarios then walked slowly to her.

"What did you give me?" Anusbis asked his sister, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"The human called it an antidote. It healed you." She sounded completely uninterested with the topic even though she was just as new to this medicine as him.

"Human? What human?" Lucario bit her lip. She was in trouble now. She knew how her brother would be furious for revealing their safe heaven to a human.

"I was looking for a cure for you Brother. I wanted to help, but I caught the human's attention and they tried to capture me." Rio began. As soon as she saw his eyes windened, she rushed on to explain. ""Just listen. Jenna, a human girl rescued me. She is a friend. She even cured you!" She sounded desperate to make Anubis believe that not all humans were nasty.

"Rio!" Anubis couldn't piece the whole situation together. All he understood was that his sister was attacked by humans, rescued by one and then he was cured by the same human.

"A human friend eh…." He sighed, smirking. A smirk all the female Lucatio's in the tribe would die to see.

"I know brother. I'm sorry you got hurt protecting me. I know you're disappointed." Rio looked down, trying to hide her emotions which were a mix of depression and desperation. "Why did you save me anyway?" She quickly tried to change the subject. Anubis wasn't as tough as her when it came to fighting, but he was definitely not stupid.

"Why would even ask that?" He counter question, a hint of hurt in his voice. Rio was quick to answer that one.

"Uh I don't know," she said, rolling her eyes. "You always hated me and were jealous of me and trying to be better than me," she said, counting each point on her fingers. "Wouldn't it have been easier to let me be captured by humans? You knew they could catch pokemons."

"True," he said, smiling again. "But you're my sister. You're family. And I don't hate you. It's just that, you were competition."

Rio turned outside to look in the direction in which Jenna had left. Her was looking longingly at the road, like she wanted to runa dn chase her friends.

"Go with them." Anubis said from behind. Rio turned around, shocked. "Them?" She asked. Could it be that Anubis saw Achu.

"God Rio, I'm not an idiot. I can tell there was another one. Perhaps he was a special kind of pokemon, just like you. I couldn't see him, but I felt another presence near me," he told her, even though he still hadn't seen this pokemon.

"But…" Rio protested weakly. She still couldn't believe that she was allowed to go out on her own rather than be imprisoned like Rupenzel.

"He shouldn't be allowed to go," The elder, who was still standing behind them, said. Anubis shrugged. "As the future chief of this tribe, it is my order that Rio is permitted to do as her heart desires.

A tear dripped its way down Rio's face. She wiped it aside with a paw. "Go on out there. Live your life," he told her.

"I'll make you proud of me." Rio said, giving him a quick hug and then dashing out of the tree and running as fast as she could to catch up with Jenna and Achu.

Anubis crossed his arm. 'I'm telling you elder dude, that girl's got it in her," He said. The elder only sighed and shook his head.

Achu's POV

Me and Jenna walked through the forest. Well in my case, floated. A part of me felt content for some reason. Rio's brother had been cured. A part of me felt sad. Rio was one of the noblest creatures I had ever known. Would I ever see her again? More importantly, would she be able to see me again? Wouldn't I become invisible to her. I looked over to Jenna. At least she could still see me.

"So why?" I asked, floating beside Jenna. 'Hmm?' she asked in confusion. "Why'd you come back?" I saw that she had stopped and so did I.

I floated up ahead and then turned around to face her, waiting for my answer. It was clearly for Rio's sake but somehow, I felt there was something else that made her come back.

"How did you know my name?' Jenna asked her question finally. It was my turn to be confused. "I'm sorry?' I said, scratching my head.

"The first thing you said when we met was my name," she explained. "How would you know my name? I didn't tell you."

Man, that girl was smart. If you thing this was the point I blurted out my entire secret of being her childhood friend who secretly snuck into Galactic base, learnt their secrets and was caught and as a punishment, was turned into Pikachu and then killed by the wounds I received during my hopeless escape, you're wrong. I couldn't possibly tell her that. If she didn't thing I was crazy enough, she would certainly think I was crazy after this. I had enough crazy for one day. I had enough girl drama for one day

"Uh, I heard it," I said, thinking for a bit. "I heard it when someone called you by it," Jenna didn't buy it so easily.

"So, you were stalking me?" she said, raising one eye brow. "You could say that," I said, crossing my arms and smirking. She rolled her eyes. She seemed satisfied by my answer, for now. But you can't expect a girl to back down so easily. They'd easily make the best detectives in the world when it came to catching guys. Females!

"I realized I never learned what to call you." She said changing the subject and switching the mood.

What to call me, I thought amused. The past was buried, wreckage that was slowly drifting downriver. But a new bridge had slowly started to emerge.

"Achu fits me fine." I told her.

"Achu." She repeated. " I like it. Achu, I thought about what you said." I floated closer to her.

"Yeah?" I said hopefully. If my crush was going to accompany me on my final journey before afterlife, it would be a dream come true.

"I'd like to travel with you."

I met a determined willful gaze. The same strength she had from when we were kids had not disappeared. "Don't' flatter yourself," she said, turning her head and closing her eyes. "I'm not doing it for you. I have my own reasons."

I laughed at this then nodded in agreement. I didn't know the reasons yet but I was putting up the puzzle together anyway. The mystery behind her despair and her will to be so strong was soon to be solved.

Suddenly the bushes rushed behind us. We both tensed up, thinking that an enemy lurked nearby but Rio emerged. She broke into a smile as she closed in at us.

"Rio?" I asked, uncertainly because I thought I must have turned invisible.

"Spirit Achu." She responded, smiling at me in that compelling way. The one that always awoke the best of my spirits in me. "You can still see me?" I asked, shocked. She nodded her blue head. I broke out into a grin. "Awesome!" I cheered. Rio could still see me. That must means something. This was the first time something like this had happened.

Jenna relaxed when she saw it was Rio. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, circling her in the air. Hey,

"I would like go with you. Achu and human… No Jenna." I felt something light up inside me. I knew Rio was special because of her aur. Having her ravel with us could mean we could solve her mystery too.

"What is she saying?" Jenna asked curiously. I turned to her. In my excitement, I almost forgot she was still with us. "She would like to travel with us." I said happily. Jenna smiled. "We would be honored."

"You'd have to allow Jenna to catch you though," I told Rio. She shook her head at this. "I don't mind. I trust her," she said softly.

Jenna assigned a great ball to Rio. She didn't need to battle Rio because she was willing to join the team. Even after being assigned the great ball, Jenna allowed Rio to stay out of it which was what Rio preferred.

I looked at the sky. The sun was starting to peak through the clouds. The three of us were going to find Uxie together.

"Shall we?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Leave us a Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

And so, the three of us began to embark on a journey that was going to change our lives. Ok, I know that sounded cheesy but this was the first time in years that I was not travelling alone for a change.

I thought travelling with Jenna would mean I'd get to spent time with her, but boy was I wrong. She didn't strike up a conversation with me. She walking ahead of me and Rio, leaving me to chat with the pokemon because she couldn't understand a word she said. So much for my love story.

"So, who's Uxie?" Rio asked as she walked beside me. I had explained her earlier how we were going to look for a legendary pokemon. She knew what they were, she just didn't know them all by name. I didn't blame her. I didn't even remember the pokemons used by great heroes from my history lesson back in school.

"Uxie is the legendary pokemon of knowledge," I explained her. "Legend has it that Uxie has the answer to everything. I am looking for Uxie so he, or she, would tell me why I haven't moved on to heavens."

"I see," Rio said, putting a finger to her chin. "But why do you want to move on? Don't you like being a ghost and staying in this world?" I never really thought about staying in this world because I never really saw anything in it.

"It get's lonely," I sighed, looking straight ahead to where Jenna was walking, her black hair glistening in the sun. I sighed at her too. I didn't understand her sometimes.

"So, why is Jenna looking for Uxie?" Rio asked me the question I had been asking myself since the moment Jenna told me that she wasn't travelling to help me, but had business of her own.

"Beats me," I shrugged and we both looked ahead to the pokemon trainer. Rio was right. Jenna was looking for Uxie because she had questions of her own. It certainly wasn't about me. Back when I was a human, Jenna and I barely got a chance to talk in school. The last time we really did talk was way back when we were kids.

In school, our social circles were completely different and opposite to each other. I'd be kidding myself if I were to believe that Jenna was trying to find me. She probably thought I was dead, like everyone did. The only difference was my death didn't affect her.

"Jenna, could you at least tell me where you're going?" I asked her Rio and I caught up to her. The truth was I really didn't know where Uxie was. I didn't read that part about where Uxie is believed to dwell but it was a legendary pokemon. You can't expect them to drop by at a local café' or have their own fortune telling shops.

Jenna had made us walk, in my case, float, for hours, taking us deeper into the woods and further away from Hearthome city. It seemed that she knew where we were going but still, one likes to know he's not going to get lost.

"Eterna city," she said, flatly. I remembered that City. Back when I was alive, I had beaten Gardenia the gym leader. She didn't put up much of a fight but her Roserade was something I'd be willing to trade up any day. That Roserade had some really impressive skills.

"Eterna City, but why?" I had to ask that. Does this meant that Uxie dwelled somewhere close to Eterna city?

"Eterna city will our first resting spot," she told me. "After that, we can move on to Snowpoint city. There is a lake near Snowpoint city where Uxie is said to live." Her knowledge almost made me wanna wish I had payed attention in class. I had travelled to Snowpoint city too. If I knew Uxie lived there, I would have stopped to say Hi. But then again, I don't think a legendary pokemon would invite a human inside it's humble abode for tea.

"Buckle up Rio. We are going inside a city," I told her. "Won't there be humans trying to catch me?" she asked me uncertainly. She still had to be explained about being an owned pokemon thing.

"No, they won't," I said, shaking my head. "You belong to Jenna although I would suggest you keep a low profile by not showing your special aura and moves," I added.

"No using of special powers got it!" she gave me thumbs up. The sun was almost setting and we were still in the woods. By now, I knew that would be impossible to reach Eterna city by nightfall and that meant camping night.

I was right. Soon enough, Jenna ordered us to stop and spend the night rather than travel on. Rio was glad because she stated that she had never walked for so long in her life. To me, it didn't matter if we went on or not. I wasn't tired at all but my comrades were and I had to stop too.

It was almost sun set and Rio and I went on to collect wood for fire, well Rio did anyway, I was only tagging along while Jenna stayed behind by a big oak tree. This was the time I thought that I should tell Rio my big secret.

"So, how did you die?" Rio asked me. I thihnk she was just trying to start a conversation but for me, it was a confession time. "Team galactic killed me," I told her while she picked up the sticks of wood.

"Team galactic?" She asked me, looking around for more wood to use for fire. "Yes, they are group of really bad people who steal pokemon and make them do their dirty work." I told her.

"They sound terrible," she said, walking along while I floated. "They are. Currently, they are trying to create a pokemon to capture all the legendaries of sinnoh to rule the world!" I shot my heands up in the air at the last part, making it look dramatic.

"Who's gonna stop them?" Rio asked, more like wondered to herself. "I don't know," I sighed. "But I heard them, and then they killed me to get rid of the evidence."

"But you're just a pokemon," Rio pointed out. "You couldn't have told the humans if you wanted to. I don't see the logic behind killing you."

This was it. It was time she learnt who I really was. "I wasn't always a pokemon. I was a human then," I said, stammering because I was afraid of her reaction. She gasped and dropped all the sticks she was carrying. The shock was written all over her pretty blue face.

"Shhh," I said, trying to calm her down. "What, you were a human?" She asked, gasping. "Wait, where is this coming from Achu? I need details!"

"I was ust a human kid, a pokemon trainer," I began. "I snuck into their base….."

_Flashback…_

I saw a few Galactic members walking through into the huge building of the veilstone city. The very sight of them was enough to make me suspicious and I followed them close behind.

"Oh crap! Guards," I muttered to myself when I realized there were two goons who were standing outside the main door. "Gardevoir, come on out!" I whispered and my beautiful gardevoir popped out of her ball.

"Teleport me inside," I told her, as I grasped her hand and she closed her eyes. In the next minute, I was inside the building. I returned my pokemon and walked carefully around the empty building. I couldn't see anyone. I went through a series of doors and corridors which seemed to drone on into a never-ending maze. "Where are those goofs," I muttered to myself. As I turned the ext corridor, I saw one of the grunts.

"Hey kid!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "This is not a playground!" I rolled my eyes. I was a little too old to be hanging around in playgrounds unless I wanted to be alone with a certain girl. I threw out my gardevoir to indicate that I didn't want to talk but I'd finish him off and move on.

He threw a skuntank and the pokemon engaged in the battle. The skuntank was poorly trained and they way it would disobey orders was a clear sign that it was stolen. I didn't want to hurt the unfortunate little Skuntank but I was desperate.

"Gardevoir, finish this with a Giga impact!" Gardevoir jumped into the ar and unleashed her giga impact. The skuntank crashed against the wall, completely depleted of his stamina and power. It fainted.

I looked over to the grunt. He was sweating all over and looked rather nervous. He was about to run, I reckoned, so I had my Gardevoir hit him hard in the head. The grunt fainted down next to his pokemon, leaving the path clear and trouble-free for me to go on and investigate.

I went on. I had no idea where I was going but something made me go on. I had already seen one of the grunts, which meant there could be more. I was careful, but you can never be too careful because I was caught by a certain guy. Don't ask me where he came from, it's like he was secretly spying on me.

He wore a lab coat and looked intelligent. Oh, why can't these people work for the betterment of our country rather than working for the evil? I cursed myself for not being careful enough.

"Come here boy! Just who do you think you are!?" He seemed vexed but to him, I was just a kid. Yeah right! A kid with better moral principles and sense of loyalty than him at least.

"Get your hands of me!" I yelled to him and reached out for a pokemon but before I knew it, he popped out a Hypno. The Hypno was a real quick pokemon and before I could do anything, he used Hypnosis and I fell down on the ground. The last thing I saw was that weird scientist guy smiling before I immersed into the best and the last sleep of my life.

When I woke up, I found myself in some kind of tube. I looked through the glass that incased me and saw several members of Team Galactic looking ahead to me. So the building really wasn't empty.

"What are you doing to me?" I squirmed and tried to break free but in vain. What the heck was I thinking? These tubes could probably hold a donphan. In comparison, I was really nothing.

"Nothing much," I heard the same voice from earlier. It immediately brought me to my full senses as I raised my head and found myself staring right into his eyes. That bastard!

"We are going to do a little experiment on you," he smiled. Experiment? Experiments by these guys are never good. They either end in failure or something bad happens to you, which I don't really think in any different from failure.

"I hope you don't mind being a pokemon," The scientist laughed and went on. "I'm going to turn you into a Pikachu and see if this works!" I was praying that the experiment really would fail and that I'd stay the same. But you don't get what you ask for.

"Why are you doing this?" I shrieked at him. I knew I won't be able to communicate with him once I was a pokemon. If I ever had a chance of knowing, this was it.

"You won't understand. You're just a kid!" He said, then looked down and smirked. "But I might as well tell you. Do you see this world? It is corrupted and nothing is as it should be. Pokemon have so much potential and they could be enslaved to do our bidding. But you common people are so naïve. You think pokemon are your friend, your partners!"

"Pokemon and humans are friends," I tried to tell him. "They work with us. Share in our joy and grief. What more could you possibly ask for!" My efforts were worthless because I couldn't do anything to show this guy. He had my pokemons and me, a captive.

"See? Just a kid," He said to his comrades and they all laughed. "We are working with Team Plasma to capture the legendary deities and rule this world. Only then will you appreciate what you can't see!" He laughed but seriously, that laugh gave me the creeps.

"We have captured the Genesect," he continued as I listened in horror. "We will enhance4 him to be invincible and then, create an army of genesect. And then, nothing can stand in our way!"

It suddenly hit me. They were turning me into a Pikachu to check whether their enchancing techniques would work. They couldn't risk doing it on the genesect. I looked down in defeat.

"Tell me," I spoke. Little did I know that it was going to be the last words I ever really would speak. "When was the last time you actually spent time with a pokemon? I'm sure you were not always like that. I'm sure you started out a pokemon trainer, full of spirits and energy. Tell me, where is your starter. Is he suffering enslavement under the hands of your boss!?" I raised my head. Tears were flowing down my cheeks but it didn't matter. "Where is he!? Do you even remember him!? Wouldn't you do anything to have him back!?"

"Shut up!" The scientist shrieked me. It was working. I was getting through to him. "I'm sure he misses you too. That bond you share cannot be easily broken," I said despite his scolding.

He didn't let me go on. I felt a bolt of electricity pass down my skin. I cried out in pain but no one came to help me. They all just laughed. Everyone laughed except that scientist. In my struggle, I opened one of my eyes. I heard him mouth the words, "He's gone." Even though he did wrong by me, I felt pity on him. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was out of the tube and everything seemed much larger than it was. It was so strange. I felt so puny, yet, stronger than I ever did as a human. I looked up at the wall and my reflection stared back at me. I was indeed a Pikachu.

"It worked sir," A grunt, kneeling over to me, said. I felt like shocking his face and guess what, that's exactly what I did. I was scared and confused. I did not know what was what anymore. I wanted to get away from all of them.

I made a run for it. "After him," I heard the familiar voice that I felt sorry for. I looked back, glancing at him for the last time, then ran. Those4 grunts took out several pokemon.

I didn't know what those pokemon were but I could tell by their moves that one of them was fire, and one was water type. They were using their moves on me on the command of the evil. I tried shocking them but unfortunately, I sucked at my aiming. I had only been a Pikachu for 5 minutes; they had been pokemon for all their life.

Their attacks really were tough. They didn't miss a single hit and I fell down about a million times but was compelled to get up and go. I had to live. I had to find a way to be human again. I came to a window and jumped straight out.

I hadn't realized I was on the fourth floor until then, but I was a Pikachu, so I easily landed on my paws without taking any serious damage. I ran and ran and ran away from the building, the fire moves still coming after me.

When I had run out of the city and into the woods, I crashed on the ground. "Time for some rest," I told myself and I panted for breath. I was scared that those goons might after me but I didn't see anyone so I lay down. There was not a single joint in my body that was aching all over. I couldn't lie down without feeling pain because my entire body was severely bruised by those pokemon.

Here I was, a wild pokemon who had known better days and had nothing to go on with.

_Flash back's over _

Rio was covering her mouth with her hands and there were tears in her eyes. "I know they can be cruel to pokemon," she said. "But to their own kind. That's just…"

Even she couldn't go on. I tried to smile at my own miserable past. "I lasted for two days until I finally died because of my injuries," I said, looking away from her. "No one could see me. I couldn't communicate with my own kind. Only a few pokemons could see me but once their business was done with me, I became invisible to them. You are the first who could still see me after I was done with you."

"Well thar proves it," Rio said and I looked up in surprise. 'You are not done with me. We still have something to complete." I smiled at her. She really was the best friend I could imagine. "What about Jenna?" Rio asked me. "Have you told her? She seems to be the only human who can see you."

"You're right," I mumbled weakly. "But you can't tell her." I pleaded. "Whatever happens, Jenna must not know about this." SI really could afford Jenna knowing who I was. She already seemed bothered about something and I didn't want to be burden.

"Why not?" Rio asked me. "I just think it's better if she doesn't. Besides, I'll move on to heavens one days anyway." Rio turned her head away. She wasn't fully convinced but she decided to obliged on my request.

We walked back to the tree where Jenna had set up her sleeping back. When Rio set down all the fire wood, Jenna had her growlithe use Flame thrower to setit on fire. The fire must have felt nice and warm but I couldn't feel a thing.

Rio climbed up the tree and laid down on one of the branched, her back against the truck of the tree. She fell asleep almost immediately. She had been through a lot that day, she deserved her rest.

Jenna, on the other hand, seemed deep in thoughts. She was looking up at the sky, the stars shining down at her. She looked longingly at them, as if they held all the answers she wanted. I floated up to her and seated myself in her lap. Now that Rio was asleep, I could finally have some alone time with her. It was time to learn her secrets. I highly doubted that she'd share them with me. Girls like keeping secrets. Females!

"What's bothering you?" I asked. It must have startled her for she almost jumped at my voice. I forgot that she couldn't have felt me getting in her lap. This wasn't the same as lying on a girl's lap on a romantic date, but it was close enough for me.

"Oh, Achu. I didn't notice," she smiled down at me. She couldn't even pat me. Darn it. It sure would have felt good if she could.

"Of course you didn't," I rolled my eyes at her statement. "I'm not exactly touchable." She giggled a little but there was sadness in her voice. I was really worried about her now. She was awfully quite. I wonder who made her like that.

"So, are you gonna temm me?" I said, raising my ears. "Why are you so…like you are," I couldn't find the words to put her entire attitude together.

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising both eyebrows for a change. "Well," I stuttered. She never raised both eye brows. I didn't know for sure if I was in trouble or safe. Still, I mustered my courage to go on.

"You are always so depressed," I pointed out, avoiding her penetrating gaze which I knew would make me change my mind about asking her. "You are trying so hard to be the best. But your will and spirits don't hide the sadness you've worked so hard to bury. There is a strong reason behind it and I can tell you it's not a happy one."

Jenna smiled and looked back up the sky. "It's a long story." I put my hands down and put my head down in a sleeping position. "I love long stories," I smirked. It only made her laugh all the more. It was a beautiful smile. I would have died to see it more often, only, I was already dead.

Jenna smiled down at me. Although her pretty face said otherwise, her eyes were full of the sorrow that she knew I was well aware of. "You know you can tell me," I spoke softly, trying to encourage her to be more trusting. "It's not like I can tell anyone else."

Jenna took a deep breath. My heart leaped inside of me. She was going to tell me after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go, the next chapter. Thank you all for reading it.**

**Leave a review if you like this chapter. It includes one of my most favorite places in Sinnoh region.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Noel." I tensed at the mention of my human name. She remembered me. After all this time together, this was the first time we ever talked about me, the human me. "That's the name of a childhood friend of mine. I started to develop a crush on him when we were children. He was always so bright and confident. I just…" she shook her head but continued. She looked up, laughing, but that laugh clearly wasn't full of joy. "I know a childhood crush is stupid, but…" I looked up and smiled. "No, it's not," I assured her. I felt myself grow warm inside. She continued.

"When we went to pokemon school, everything change," She continued her side of our story. I only knew my version. "Noel was one of the best trainers of our time. Not to mention extremely good-looking." I saw her blush slightly at that thought and an image of my human self flashed into my head. I thought Jenna never liked my looks. Guess I was wrong.

"All the girls were crushing on him. They were complete geeks but total hotties." She studied her feet sadly. " I don't have a say in Noel's life but those girl's didn't suit him. They wanted to be coordinators; he wanted to be a trainer. They only pretended to want to be trainers because that would mean they could potentially end up being his girlfriend."

Wow! I knew girls always liked me but Jenna made it sound like I enjoyed it. Of course I couldn't bring myself to yell at them to look rude and I had a reputation in them. I just didn't know those girls were such good liars. Females!

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him of my true feelings," Jenna sobbed. "No boy wanted me at all, much less Noel. I didn't stand a chance. So I tried to bury my love for both our sakes. Eventually the famous professor Rowan came to our school looking for Noel. He said he wanted Noel to go on a journey to meet new Pokémon and fill out the pages to a pokedex. Noel accepted and why would he not? He was always so nice and so strong." Tears glistened on her face. They ran down her face but she made no move to wipe them away. "He left the next morning. And…" she quietly sobbed. "He disappeared for two years. I decided to search for him and show him that maybe, just maybe I was worth it to him but…" I felt hollow knowing her next words."I couldn't find any trace of him, like he had just vanished off the face of the world. I didn't even get to say good bye."

Crystal drops spattered the ground leaving small wet spots on the ground. Oh Jenna, I thought. I could tell her right now. That I had been kidnapped and turned into a Pikachu by Team Galactic. But most of all that I loved her and still did. That I felt the same way about her as she did for me and that she would always be beautiful to me. I swear I was about but to but no. I couldn't. No I wasn't that cruel. The past was dead. I was dead, and I would have to move on sooner or later. Without Jenna. I couldn't leave her heartbroken after I tell her that I was Noel. I'd have to leave for heaven. And what if she tried something reckless to be with me in heaven? I tried to shake away the thought. I stared at the sky. Cruel. Fate was so cruel sometimes.

"How are you so sure that he doesn't love you back?" I asked her instead. I had to know. I never showed signs that I didn't like her. Heck, it was her who avoided me altogether. But I didn't blame her. I bet those liars kept her from talking to me. Females!

"Are you kidding me?" Jenna burst out, almost laughing. "He was the hottest guy of the school. And I was just an Ugly Emo girl at the back of the class. He had the choice of dating the hottest girls. What made you think he'd chose me?"

_Because you're beautiful just the way you are. _I thought. _I do love you Jenna._

"Is that why you're looking for Uxie?" I asked quietly, trying to bury my heart beause it was overwhelmed with old feelings. Jenna nodded wiping away her tears. She was still sad but determined. I could respect that.

"Yes. I need answers. Most of all I just need the chance to say farewell, even if I don't see him again."

I nodded. She smiled at me, and the air felt softer. We sat there awkwardly; I was trying to think of something to say. Something to comfort her but I tried to keep my mouth shut in case my secrets spilled out. Jenna's hand shot out pointing to something.

"Look there!" she cried.

I followed her finger to see a brilliant flash of light shoot across the sky. It had a purplish hue to it but it sparkled briefly. Then gone.

"A shooting star." Jenna whispered, awestruck. She brought her knees closer to body and wrapped her hands around it. I floated up to sit on her shoulder. I prinked up my ears and stretched my neck for a better look. It _was_ a shooting star. "Make a wish." I told her.

"What?" She blinked owlishly at me.

I sighed. Sometimes she could be so dense.

"I said MAKE a wish." I repeated myself patiently. It seemed like a good thought at the moment.

She didn't. she frowned instead.

"I don't believe in those sorts of things." She crossed her arms stubbornly. For crying out loud! I had forgot that Jenna did not believe in fate. She believed that future depends on the choices you make. I closed my eyes counting to ten. I made it to fifteen then turned and looked her straight in the eye.

"Look. It won't hurt you to just…" I struggled to phrase this properly. "To have hope."

I know. It was lame. Jenna stared at me for a moment then she smiled.

"Oh alright. If it will make you happy."

"It won't make me happy!" I snapped furiously, holding down the heat that threatened to rise to my cheeks. She was the one who's heart was breaking, not to mention because of me being dead and all and she still wanted to make me happy.

She chuckled and something inside me brightened. She leaned towards the shining moon.

"I wish for closure in my life. I wish to finally be able to let go of Noel." She said simply and sat back.

It felt like something had punched me. Why had I done that? Gotten her hopes up so high? For a moment it felt like we were human again, and nothing else mattered. It felt like I was back at school and now, I could finally ask her out. But it was not so. If Jenna found out who I was, it could ruin everything. Jenna turned towards me.

"What did you wish Achu?"

"Me? Er…" I stumbled for a convincing response. "I um… Wish for your success."Jenna laughed and for a moment everything lifted.

"Thanks, Achu." She stood up. "Well, I better go."

I watched her walk off where she curled up under a tree and fell fast asleep. I watched her eyelids droop as the dream world swallowed her conscious. I would rip out both of our hearts so that hers may heal.

I had wished that somehow, someway, I could be her Noel again and I swore that this time, I won't let her be alone for even a second. If only that wish would come true.

I climbed up to the tree where Rio was lying asleep. I landed on the branch close to her. "What was your human name?" she asked me. I jumped at her voice. She wasn't asleep? She seemed to know the source of my confusion.

"I heard everything Achu," she whispered and I relaxed. It didn't matter anyway. I trusted Rio with my secret, I could trust her with another one.

"Noel," I looked down and smiled. Rio turned to her side.

"She was in love with you huh? Did you feel the same way about her?" I could tell that she was laughing at me and Jenna.

"Yes," I said. If I wasn't dead, I would have been blushing like mad.

The next morning came and after walking for about one hour or so, we made it to Eterna city. "Do we really have to stop here?" I asked Jenna. I could go on for hours without stopping and she knew it.

"I'm hungry. Besides, cafes are always the best sources of information." She replied.

We entered a Café and it had a very strange interior to it. It was built like one of those old historical buildings but then again, Eterna citizens had always been crazy about the history of Sinnoh. Zeesh!

Jenna sat down at one of the tables, waiting for someone to come and serve her. The waitress came snappily setting a glass of water in front of Jenna than swishing away in a black skirt. Jenna took a sip before picking up the menu. She glanced at it casually before setting it down.

"Hey did you hear? About the ghost type that appeared at Old Chateau?" I heard someone from the other side of our table. I turned to look at two Bikers who were seated at another table, talking about something.

"Yeah. I heard some girl haunts the place too."

"Haha! That's funny."

That wasn't funny at all. These bikers had a pathetic sense of humour. As if on cue, Jenna stood up. I looked at her.

"Jenna What-"

She put a finger to her lips, never mind that nobody could actually hear me. She walked over to where the two bikers were sitting. I floated along reluctantly but just to hear what she had to say to them.

"Hi. Could you tell me more about this ghost type Pokémon?" she asked. She set her hand on the table and leaned casually, like she was flirting with them.

The two bikers exchanged glances. I knew what they were thinking. Who the hell was this girl? They stared each other down before finally responding.

"Well, there are rumors, that this ghost Pokémon was haunting the Old Chateau." One responded uneasily. "But I wouldn't really suggest that you go there. People have gone missing in that house."

Jenna nodded. She slammed down some money on the table before stalking off.

"Thanks for the info boys." She said in a much hoarse, gangster kind of tone. Something I bet they understood perfectly. I followed Jenna out of the café while staring back at the two bikers. They were completely awestruck. I smirked. That's Jenna for you.

"So where are we going?" I piped up as I sped up to keep up with her brisk pace. She glared at me. "Are you stupid? We're going to the Old Chateau." I stopped dead in my track at the suggestion.

"What about the ghost pokemon?" Hey, I wasn't scared but I sure didn't want Jenna going missing.

"They're just pokemon," Jenna stated the obvious. I still wasn't convinced.

"But people have gone missing there," I repeated the biker's words. She chuckled. 'That sounds stupid," she said and turned to leave for the Eterna forest right outside the other side of the city.

The Old chateau was the first thing we saw when we set foot in the woods. I guess the owners must have built it close to the town but they didn't want to acquaint themselves with the citizens. This kind of thing only meant one thing: The owners were carrying out illegal activity in the house.

The house could have been glorious in its days but now it just looked old and creepy. It was covered in dust and the windows were broken. Chills ran down my spine and I didn't even know it was possible till today. I was a ghost. How could I be scared of a ghost? That is, if there were any in this house although it could easily be the first on every ghost buster's list.

"I sense a dark aura coming from that building. What are we doing here Jenna? Achu?" Rio asked, walking behind her trainer.

"We're here to look for a ghost pokemon." I informed her.

"From that foul place?" Rio looked doubtful. "Has Jenna lost it or what?" I shrugged and shook my head. I had no idea.

"It's okay." Jenna insisted. "I don't believe in Ghosts anyway." I raised my eyebrow, then pointed down at myself with my eyes and then, stared back into hers. She laughed.

"Of course," she whistled. "You're a ghost. What I meant to say is, I don't believe in human ghosts." She walked ahead of us to the door.

Rio and I exchanged looks. She's obviously crazy, but then again, she didn't know anything about me. "Just go with it", I mouthed. Rio rolled her eyes, looking just as obnoxious as if she were a snooty teenage girl.

"Hey!" Jenna interrupted our mental conversation. "If you two are done being scared than I'm ready to go inside." We were falling behind. We hurried to catch up to Jenna who was already at the door. I saw her hands trembling slightly and suppressed the urge to chuckle. She creaked open the door and walked inside slowly, her boots making a thumping sound on the old, wooden floorboards. We followed behind.

The Old Chateau was seriously creepy. It wasn't that the creaking of the wood, or burn marks that scared me. It was the fact that there were scribbles on the wall, as if some little girl was had been running around carelessly drawing on the walls. The face gave off a feeling like someone was always lurking behind you. It was cold, like the house was made of ice. I shivered rubbing my face with my paws to keep warm. Jenna clenched and unclenched her fists and I got the feeling she was hyperventilating.

I smiled sneakily sinking into the floor without a sound. The ground was solid and dark but I slipped through it as easily like a rag soaking up water. Then I forced myself to ascend, shooting upward. I popped back out of the floor. Jenna jumped letting out a loud shriek. She glared at me.

"What was that for?"

I chuckled at her fear. She didn't enjoy the trick like I did. Even Rio was laughing behind me.

"Don't tell me. Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"I'M NOT!" she shouted. "In fact, I mistakenly made friends with one!"

"What ever." I laughed at her and she pouted her face. We went on to explore this eerie place. It looked like it had been empty for ages and I didn't see anything remotely close to illegal activity.

We saw an old pedestal with a statue of a small pokemon on it. It appeared to be glaring at us. What's worst was that it was only one on the right side of the door. The second one appeared to be missing. That was odd. This place was haunted and someone had the tendency to commit a robbery here? What was he thinking?

"Go on Achu," Jenna whispered from behind me. I rolled my eyes. She wanted me to check if the coast was clear. So much for being brave. I want ahead to a dining hall, Jenna and Rio following me like my tail.

For a second there, I thought I saw someone on the other side of the table. It was an old man, and by the looks of it, he could have been a butler when he was alive. How did I know he was dead? Simple, he was floating like me.

I turned to Jenna and saw she was pale with fear. She ran away from the room and I heard her footsteps go up the staircase. I rolled my eyes but seriously, that guy was creeping me out too.

I floated up through the roof and appeared upstairs, right in front of Jenna. She shrieked after looking at me and this time, so did Rio. "Hey, calm down. It's me," I said, holding my hands up. Jenna leaned on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Would you quit doing that?" She snapped at me. "This is the second time you almost gave me a heart attack you know!"

"Uh, that would be third," I pointed out. "Considering the first time we met and you fainted."

We were standing in a corridor. There were doors to various rooms of the house, probably bed rooms of its former owners. Or should I say dead owners as they appeared to still have their butler. Talk about luxury after death.

Jenna, after regaining her composure, glared at me with that penetrating gaze. "I thought I saw a ghost," she finally said after a long pause.

"You did," I corrected her. She turned away from me, angry at my tricks and then entered the first room she saw. She thought I was talking about myself, which I wasn't. I had meant the butler but I didn't feel like correcting her now. There was painting on the wall on the far corner of the room that all three of us wanted to check out, so we did. It was a painting of a little girl with her father outside the old Chateau. They looked so happy. I wonder what tragedy they had.

"Excuse me. What have you come here for?" a quiet voice said behind us.

Jenna and I whirled around. To see nothing. Then the air flickered and a young girl appeared behind us. She had honey blonde hair and light blue eyes. She looked like she was ten or eight but the intelligence in her eyes disagreed. She wore a lacy white nightgown and held a teddy bear. The white fabric was burnt black in some places. It was then I noticed the desk right behind her. No, through her. Her whole form was slightly see-through and wispy as if she were made of mist.

Jenna, Rio and I gasped. She was the same girl from the picture, except for the being dead part.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for late update guys. This week has just been hectic and none it was PartTimeEmo's fault. It was all mine. Sorry for the delay.**

**In my haste, I actually didn't proofread this so any mistake made in an honest one. I apologize in advance.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hello," she said in an expressionless tone. Jenna was frozen on spot. For someone who hangs out with a ghost, you'd think she would be used to it by now. But by that nervous look on her face, you could tell that she was uneasy. Rio had her fists clenched on her sides, ready to counter attack anytime that is if the ghost girl could touch them, which is also something these two knuckle heads had forgotten about ghosts even though they hanged with one. Females!

Anyways, the girl was definitely dead because I could easily see through her white nightgown. For someone who was eight, you'd think she was cute. I swear she could have been the perfect little angel in her days but right now, she was anything but perfect little angel. Come to think of it, what was her time? How long had she been dead?

I remembered this creepy old mansion when I was travelling through Sinnoh as a pokemon trainer. Back then, I didn't pay much attention to it. I had too much on my mind about my pokemon career then hang around, investigating some creepy old mention. Now that I was dead, this didn't seem like a bad idea.

The girl took a step forward, stumbling a bit as if it was the most difficult task in the world. "You're real," she exclaimed to us, smiling with her toothless gums which was frightening to say the least. She seemed happy to see us, but I'm not sure I could've said the same for us.

She took another step forward, her honey blonde hair swaying with her delicate movements. That's when Rio lost it.

"Stay back!" She shrieked, and threw an aura sphere at the girl who was completely unarmed and didn't have any powers but then again, who knew what supernatural powers could a human gain after acquiring the half-life state.

"Ayaaayi!" She screamed and put her hands forth in a very poor defense. I was scared for the girl for a second. Sure she was creepy and all but after all, I knew what it was like to be all alone in the world. The first time I found someone who could see me, I was as happy as a milktank jumping over the moon.

Sadly, the attack didn't even do the slightlest of damage. No way, it just went through her like anything normally passes through a ghost. The girl seemed startled by this strange coincidence, which led me to believe that this was the first time someone had tried something so reckless on her.

"What the-" Rio's eyes grew wide with shock. Clearly she hadn't anticipated this result.

"It went through her," Jenna pitched in, playing the captain obvious in an obviously wrong play. "We can't touch her. She has us cornered!"

I swear if I had five hands, I would have faced palm with all of them. If our attacks could go through her, couldn't we just walk through her as well? She didn't have us cornered at all.

"You," the girl said, losing her smile and putting up her creepy face again. "Shouldn't have done that."

The house began to shake. The floorboards creaked and the furniture of the room trembled as she stood there, blinking at us with her drooping, lifeless eyes.

"That's it! We're done for!" Rio said as she tried to keep her balance. I looked up at the girl, pleading her with my eyes to stop. She must have noticed that I was like her, a ghost. I mean come on, you don't see a floating, transparent Pikachu everyday now do you?

Unfortunately, she was in no mood on helping us after our little reckless move on her. I turned to Jenna, only to see the shelf behind her toppling over.

"Jenna, look out!" I cried out to her. She jumped up just in time to avoid the shelf which crashed to the floor. I was in no danger, but the girls were, minus the ghost girl.

I charged up the statics in my cheeks and shot them at her. I didn't know if it could hurt her but I reckoned a ghost could touch a ghost. I don't know who makes up all these rules but he sure makes them unfair.

The thunderbolt I had released worked effectively and the girl fell down on the floor. Everything stopped moving. The world seemed to be free from its calamity. This was our chance.

"Go run!" I yelled to my friends who didn't need a second to decide why and took off at full speed, knowing that there was nothing they could do to harm the girl but she had enough tricks up her sleeve to send them out in skeletal forms.

I released another attack, shocking the girl as she sat on the ground. She screamed hysterically, pleading to be spared but it was her turn for her pleading to go unnoticed. I held up my move log enough or Jenna and Rio to exit the room. After that, I stopped and floated for the wall, running away.

I heard sobs from the room. I turned to take one last look. The girl was sprawled on the ground, her legs spread out between her nightgown and tears flowing fast down her cheeks. She was looking at the door through which my friends had exited.

"Please! Come back! Don't go!" She called out at the top of her lungs but in vain. I would have stuck around to find out more about her but I wanted to catch up with the girls so I left quickly.

Once outside the boundaries of the overly-weeded garden of the old chateau, I stopped where Jenna and Rio were panting for breadth.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Rio muttered to herself. I floated over to her.

"Some deadly business," I joked with the dead status of the girl we encountered. Rio growled angrily at my joke.

"Seriously Achu," Jenna said, putting her hand on her forehead. "If It hadn't been for you, who knows what that girl could have done to us!"

I wasn't feeling proud of what I had done. That last look of the girl's face flashed in my mind. She wasn't creepy or scary after all. She was miserable, the same way I had been when I couldn't move on from this purposeless life status we call 'ghosts.'

"Anyways," Jenna said, walking away from the mansion. "We need to rent a room in pokemon enter and stay for the night. Then we move on to find Uxie!"

Knowing the bossy side of Jenna, Rio and I followed her back to Eterna city, Rio being more eager than I was although no one actually noticed.

Once inside our rooms, Jenna left to take a shower after strictly warning me not to pass through the walls to take peaks. I wasn't even thinking about it until she mentioned it, which made it sound like a tempting idea but being the decent guy, I tried avoiding that feeling.

"Rio," I asked her as she sat on the bed, feeling the mattress by constantly rising and falling onto it. She had obviously never seen one and her fascination with it was cute; like watching an eevee examining his new basket and cushion.

"Hmm," she responded, not looking over to me. She stood up and sat down once again on the bed, taking in the sinking feeling of the soft mattress.

"What would you ask Uxie if you meet him?" I said. She was going along with us, she might as well ask a question.

"I'd ask about my powers," she said, like she had the answer figured out in her head long before. "I wuld ask why was I born different then other Lucarios and why do I possess this special aura that no other Lucario is said to have."

It was a perfectly good question to ask and I nodded in agreement. She rolled ober onto the bed and I floated up to her, hovering over in the air.

"So what's up with Jenna?" She asked, intertwining her fingers and putting them under her chin. I sensed something quirky coming up.

"What about her?" I played innocent. She raised her eyebrows and grinned mischievously.

"You know you like her," she teased me, a hint of giggle in her otherwise perfect voice.

"Rio!" I protested. 'That was a really long time ago!" I turned away, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"So what!?" She laughed. "You being dead doesn't change your feelings for her!" She rolled on to her back, laughing away, then looked up with a serious face, "Does it?"

"Yes," I answered, crossing my arms. "I mean no. I mean, I don't know!" I uncrossed them in frustration. I bet the blush on my cheeks was clearer then a neon signboard that read 'FREE MASTER BALLS!'

This only made her laughs harder, knowing that she had the answer she wanted. It was clear that I adored Jenna, even though I was dead and a Pikachu. My chances with her were, well, let's say below zero.

"Since when are you such a gossip freak?" I pouted at Rio, steam puffing out my ears that she found my miserable situation funny. I probably would have found it funny it if it was happening to one of my friends back in school.

"Slow down dude," Rio protested. "Once I get comfortable with people, I can be quite the nosy kind of person." I rolled my eyes. That explained a lot.

"Let me get this straight," she said, sitting up and I listened. "You and Jenna went together to this place you call pokemon school, right?" I nodded.

"And you both were friends as kids," she continued. "But after this school thing started, you drifted apart because you had different tribes."

"Social circles," I corrected her. The fact that she called it tribe was funny. "You could say it's like a tribe because you hang out in different groups but we don't have anything against each other. Everyone is still friends and has to sit together."

She shrugged off my correction and continued. "You both secretly loved each other and never told each other because the differences in your tri-I mean social circles."

"Um Hm," I said, glad to know that she had listened to me after all. "Although, I wouldn't exactly call it 'love.' It was more of an innocent crush thing."

"Right," she said. "And then you went on travelling for your pokemon trainer journey and never met her again."

"That's about it," I said. "And you know the rest about how I became a Pikachu and died and all."

"Hmm," she said, looking up in the sky to think. "You're story sounds like an old love story they used to tell in my tribe about a golden Lucario who fell in love with girl Lucario but was not accepted into the tribe because of his different colour by the girl's tribe."

That sounded somewhat familiar to the Romeo and Juliet story I did a play on back in Pokemon School, with an acceptation of a few changes. Yes, you guessed it. I was Romeo. Juliet? Well, let's not talk about her. She was one of those girls who Jenna regarded as 'Geeks but total hotties.'

"We have a similar story," I told Rio. "We call it Romeo and Juliet. Love can be so cruel."

"Don't fall in love," Rio said. I looked at her, surprised at her statement. Correct me if I'm wrong, aren't girls the ones who want a happily ever after?

"What do you mean?" I said, pricking my ears in confusion.

"Well," she said. "If you don't fall in love, you won't have to deal with this."

"But you're a girl," I retorted. "I thought girl's liked cheesy romance."

"You think that because all your life, you've been surrounded by girls who like cheesy romance," she said, raising her one eye brow. "There are different girls, for instance." She motioned with her eyes for me to look back and Jenna came out of the other room, fully dressed in her trainer outfit and was drying her black hair with a towel. I sighed. Rio had me there.

"Guys," she said as she came up to us. We looked at her. "I think we should travel by air. I have a Flygon and I believe I can get him from the PC downstairs. We'd get to snow point city faster."

She thought up this idea in the shower? Wow. I guess the shower really is the universal spot for generating brilliant ideas and you don't need proof. Take a look at Archimedes.

"Sounds good," I answered. Not that I'd be riding the pokemon. No, I'd have to fly myself along with it. Great. Just great.

Jenna left the room, going downstairs to fetch her precious Flygon. I believe it was the same Vibrava she partnered with during a school trainer activity. I heard that she later took him from the school after trading it with one of her own pokemon she bought as replacement.

At that time, travelling wasn't one of my worries. The faster I knew we were leaving, the more I thought about the poor ghost girl we met earlier in the morning. Now, theSun had gone down and the moon had taken over the sky. Soon, it would be time for everyone to rest, except for a few nocturnal pokemon who'd come out in the night and the trainers who wished to catch them. I wondered what she was doing in that haunted old mansion. Was she trapped in that place? Could it be that the boundaries of the house prevented her from leaving?

I had been dead for two years and I found myself to be able to travel the world. Whoever this guy was making the rules of a ghost's life, I'd sure like a word with him.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to find out her problem. I wanted to help her. I wanted to be helped when I was alone and miserable and I was sure she felt the same way. Rio was busy staring out the window at the city below her. I quietly snuck out of the room, passing through the walls, and then dashed to the Old Chateau.

If the mansion had been creepier during the day, then triple the creepiness level and you'd know what it look like in the night. Only a fool would go at this time where he knew what awaited him. But I had nothing to fear. I was a ghost, like her and I could use my electric powers on her.

I slowly floated through the garden. The eeriness was frightening despite me being at an advantage against anything I was going to face. I floated slowly for some reason, as if the garden plants were calling to me, but I knew I was being stupid.

I floated straight through the door, making no noise as to aware my hosts that I was present. I saw the old pedestal with the statue on it; the opposite one missing like it had been when I came earlier in the day. The statue appeared to be glaring, boring into my eyes.

I tried not to make eye contacts with that statue and floated up the staircase and into the corridor of old bedrooms. Where could that girl be? I went around the corridor, choosing between which bedrooms to try first. I'll admit it; I was scared that she was going to corner me if I were to enter a room.

I heard soft sobs from one of the rooms. I froze in mid air, carefully listening. Yes, it was the honey blonde girl. I could have recognized that miserable voice anywhere. She was crying.

I popped my head through the wall, peeking inside the room before completely going through the wall and entering it. There she was, sitting sprawled on the ground in the same way I had left her, tears streaming down her transparent face. Man, had she been crying all this time?

"Hey," I mumbled weakly as I approached her. She was startled at first, but then angry at me. "You!" She shrieked, seething with anger. "You attacked me! Go away!"

She went back to her sobbing, as if it was a task assigned to her. "I want to help you," I told her.

"I don't need it!" She said. It was stupid for a girl who was only eight to be so strong. Then again, she could have been dead for a really long time too. Her brain must have matured, despite her transparent body.

"Listen" I said. "You can't stay here, you have to move on to the heavens!" I tried to get her to be hopeful.

"If I could, don't you think I already would have!" She yelled at me. That was a pretty good answer.

"There must be something holding you back!" I yelled back at her. "If you could just tell me, maybe I could help you!"

"You won't understand!" She answered, crying harder now. I wasn't helping.

"Try me!" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms and daring to float closer to her. "I'm just like you and I know what you feel!"

She laughed a little now. "I'm not leaving without helping you!" I added which only brightened her otherwise frightening smile. Hey, she saw dead. She couldn't help it.

"You seem nice for a pokemon," she said, drying her tears and standing up. "What's your name?"

"Achu," I said, trying to bury my anger the same way she had done with hers. "How can I be of service?" She laughed properly now. The tears had vanished.

"Well," She began to explain as she floated out of the room with me following. "My story would be too long to tell but I'll tell you this. I lived here with my father, mother and our butler in this Old Chateau. I seldom saw my father as he was busy with what he called 'Future of pokemon' but my mother was always around."

I listened carefully about her father's occupation. Could it be that he had been working secretly with Team Galactic and Team Plasma?

"He created the best friend I ever had," she said. Her voice sounded cheery from the fond memories that had flooded her brain. "y dad I mean. He called it Rotom. He was an actual pokemon made by him! Can you believe it Achu!"

She sounded so happy and after her wretched years, she deserved it. However, I had been right. The people here were carrying out illegal activity and they had created a pokemon. Team Galactic were trying something similar too right?

"Then one day," she said. Her voice went sinister. "A few people barged into our house. I don't know what happened after that because I heard my mother scream to me to stay in. I heard my father trying to explain and then there was gunfire and I don't know."

She looked down, clearly not wanting to remember this sad piece of her tale. I didn't stop her because I wanted to hear.

"They came up to my room too," she continued. "They put my room on fire, hoping to burn me alive! Rotom wanted to protect me but I shut him down in the television to keep him safe. I saw a white light which told me that to move on to heavens, I needed to find a home for Rotom. I think I died after that. I heard those people grumbling about the missing pokemon which was no doubt, my Rotom. They left. I later learned that my parents and butler were killed."

"They didn't become ghosts," I pointed out. She nodded.

"I often wonder why," she said. "But then I remember the white light that told me that I had to find a home for Rotom. Only then will I be able to go on. How can I do that? People run away when they see me!"

"I get that a lot," I said, rolling my eyes. "I think I can get my friend to take your Rotom!"

"Yoo mean that human girl!?" She exclaimed with delight. 'Oh, do you really think she'd take him?"

I nodded. I was sure as hell Jenna would after knowing the sad tale of...

"What's your name?' I finally asked her. "Maria," she said.

"ACHU!" I heard Jenna scream as the door banged open and she busted in, a surprise look on her face. Aww, she had followed me here. How sweet of her. Rio followed behind. When she saw Maria, she growled.

"Jenna, what brought you here?" I asked, sweat dropping. She was in no mood of a peaceful conversation. She didn't give me a chance to say anything else.

"You disappeared," she said anxiously. "Rio said she didn't notice you gone. This was the first place that came to my mind so I came looking for you."

"And what about her?" Rio growled at Maria who smiled and waved at the Lucario. I quickly floated to their side.

"Jenna! Rio! You are not going to believe this!" I hastened to explain. I didn't let them talk. I explained everything about what happened to Maria and how she and her family were killed. By the end of the story, Jenna looked almost in tears and Rio was feeling very sorry too, though she didn't show it.

"Where is the Rotom?" Jenna asked Maria, looking through me and to her. I floated aside anyway.

"In the tlelevsion. Follow me," Maria said and she floated out with me at her side, followed by Jenna and Rio. They seemed relaxed now that they knew there was no evil force in this otherwise perfect-for-a-horror-movie house.

Maria led us into another bedroom which was bigger and had a huge TV set against the wall. "He's here," Maria said, pointing with her finger. "I can't switch it on and therefore, I couldn't get him out when I died." Her life had a pretty tragic element. I swear I would make her murderers pay for what they did.

"Leave it to me," Jenna said as she bent over and pressed the switch on the dusty TV. The screen came up and then an orange figure popped out. Jenna moved back, startled and then she saw the pokemon.

"Maria," The pokemon mumbled. His eyes were fixed on his transparent owner who was crying after being reunited with him. "Rotom!" She cried.

Rotom jumped up to his trainer, only to pass straight htorugh her. He turned around, confused.

"Maria?" she questioned.

"Rotom, I'm dead," she explained in the single easiest words possible which were too hard for the pokemon to take.

"That can't be!" she exclaimed. "Oh Maria, if only you would have let me protect you!" Of course Maria couldn't understand the pokemon. She was a dead girl and he was alive. Somehow, ghosts could converse with each other whether person or pokemon but communication between dead person and pokemon or vice versa seemed impossible. Another unfair rule. The only reason I was able to converse with humans even as a dead Pikachu was because I had been a human myself once.

"He says you should've let him protect you," I told Maria what Rotom had said.

"Rotom," she spoke to her pokemon. "You have to leave this place. You have to go with them. It's the only way I can achieve after life."

"I don't want to leave you!" Rotom said. It wasn't his decision. Maria was already fading away, like she was leaving for another world. "Maria!"

"Go Rotom. And be free! You deserve better than our old TV!" She said, smiling while tears streamed down her face. The Rotom was crying too, trying to clutch her flowing nightgown but it faded away as Maria whispered her last words.

"Goodbye Rotom!" She said. "And thank you. Thank you all!"

"MARIA!" The rotom screamed her name but she was gone. I floated up to Rotom to comfort him.

"Dude," I said. "You have to move on."

"I will get revenge for her death," He said with a gleam of hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Then come with us," Rio spoke from behind. He looked up to face her. "We are all going to find Uxie, the legendary pokemon of knowledge. We all want our own answers. He can give you the answers about the murderers." Way to offer a guy an incentive to travel with you Rio.

"I will," He said, now flying up to us. Jenna smiled at him and he smiled at her too, accepting his new owners after all the years, even though I have no idea how many years.

Jenna assigned him a pokeball and he willingly joined the team like Rio. He had been trapped for so long in the TV that Jenna felt guilty keeping him in the poke ball and therefore, it was decided that he would stay out of it.

"Do you have a name?" I asked him, hovering over.

"No, not really." He said, shaking his head. I turned to Jenna, shaking my head about the name because she had asked me to inquire this.

"Then we will call you Infinite!" Jenna chirped. He liked the name. The name was like the blue electrical arms he had around him. Infinite, a perfect name for a Rotom.

"Well," Infinite said. "Let's go!"

The four of us left the house, knowing that there was no more haunting power there. Although, I had to stop and wonder about the butler and that had he moved on. I was too tired to find out and it's not like I ran into him since I came here tonight so I didn't bother.

My friends and I left the Old Chateau to itself, its secrets and mystery finally put to a rest.

* * *

**You Guys read it, leave a review if you are still following this.**

**Yes, the girl in the sotry image is Jenna.**

**And sorry bend about your deoxys request. I could do a one-shot for him but not an entire story. I'd write it just for you if you tell me what type of story it should be (Adventure,horror etc)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks alot guys for the reviews! You make me want to write more!**

**It took a while for us to write this chapter. I have been usy all week and PartTimeEmo had tests. Sorry if we aren't uploading fast enough!**

**Enjoy the chapter! If you are a fan of Glactic Admins, you'll love this one!**

* * *

The wind on my face would have felt good if I could feel at all. It was early morning and Jenna, Rio and Infinite were mounted onto Flygin, soaring through the winds for Snowpoint city. Jenna had insisted on leaving early, despite Rio and Infinite's futile efforts to convince her otherwise. Sometimes, I think she wants to get rid of me as soon as possible.

Don't even get me started on infinite. He had to be introduced to all the new technology that was invented during his time of imprisonment. It was fun when he turned into a washing machine and a fan and it took a while to explain to Rio who kept thinking it was a special power like her special aura. She had to be explained that this ability was common for a Rotom.

Well, now everyone was travelling easily. Everyone except me who still had to fly along instead of being a offered a ride! Zeesh!

The sun cast a warm glow on the Jenna who stretched out leisurely on the back of her Flygon. I floated beside her, and for some reason I had a dumb fascination with staring at her hair. It was black as the night sky when void with stars. I could lose myself in it, the swirling mass of oblivion and darkness. I probably could and she won't even feel it because I could go through it. Even though her eyes were closed to avoid the blinding light of the sun, I knew the color by heart, mysterious silver that said she had much more to say then she ever would.

"What are you staring at?" Her voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I winced. I shouldn't have been thinking about these things. It was impossible not to fantasize her. Besides, I was used to. I did it all the time in school. I fumbled for an excuse.

"Um… I was looking at how messy your hair is." I managed then nearly face palmed. Nice move Achu.

Idiot, I thought. Why would you tell her that? That's the single, most neatest bunch of hair you've ever seen, especially how they don't get messed up even though they are not tied up. Jenna sat up lightning quick and made an attempt to grab me. Only that her hand slipped through my corporeal form and she nearly fell off Flygon. She stuck out an arm to stabilize herself before turning to glare at me. I shrugged and smiled disarmingly. I bet she would've strangled me if she could. Girl's don't like it when you give them a bad remark. I learnt that in school. Females!

"Ghost, remember?"

"Oh I remember alright." She spoke grudgingly. "Sometimes I question my sanity for choosing to travel with you. Besides my hair isn't that bad."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up!"

She picked up the black locks and immediately began to thread out the knots with her fingers. I regretted insulting her looks. She was beautiful but I couldn't even compliment her in case she thought I was hitting on her. Then it hit me, she wouldn't conclude that because to her, I'm just a pokemon.

"I was just kidding." I said and shot a doubtful look.

"I've been meaning to comb it anyway. But still…"

She fiddled with the tangles ignoring me and finally my temper snapped.

"Look its fine! Geez I wouldn't have said anything if I knew it bothered you that much!"

Jenna turned towards me, her own anger rising to meet mine.

"Sheesh you're annoying. One moment my hairs messy and the next it's fine? Make up your mind, Achu!"

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. She could be bossy and yet so sensitive. I wonder how much I had hurt her when I didn't date her back in Pokemon School and then disappeared. If I had known she liked me, I would've ditched all of them just to be with her. If only she wasn't so sensitive and shy back then and gave me a sign.

"Sorry, it's just I was thinking."

Jenna stopped combing her hair and stared at me curiously. Her silver eyes were down to slits, boring into my head.

"Thinking? About what?"

"About Lake Acuity." I was hesitant. I couldn't divulge my actual thoughts or she'd get suspicious for sure. "Do you think Uxie will actually be there?"

That's right. According to the book Uxie was rumored to be seen at Lake Acuity. I had clearly remembered when I read it from Jenna's book. Jenna paused for a moment.

"I do." She said, and the look in her eyes held no room for argument.

At the same time I felt myself doubting her. You don't think there is a hybrid pokemon just because they exist in video games now do you?

"How can you be so sure?" I pressed her for more information.

"Because, elders in Twinleaf town also spoke of Uxie as part of a trio actually. There's Mesprit that brings emotion, Azelf: willpower, and finally Uxie the bringer of knowledge. Tales say that these Pokémon guard the three lakes within Sinnoh."

"How do you know about Twinleaf?" I asked her. She and I belonged to Jubilife city.

"I went there for a polo match," She answered politely. "You know, it's a game…"

"Yeah, the one on Rapidash," I finished for her. I bet she looked the epitome of gracefulness when she went there to play.

"But I went there for information," She added to it.

Wow, I had no idea Jenna knew so much. She sure had changed a lot. I felt a little guilty hiding my identity from her but it had to be done. If Jenna knew who I really was… I couldn't even think about the results.

At that moment my thoughts were interrupted by a beam. A huge angry red beam to be exact, one that struck Flygon with brutal force. I had seen that move before. Hyper beam! Flygon began to tilt to one side as Jenna clung on for dear life. It began to descend at a rapid pace. My heart raced furiously. Oh why did stuff like that always happen to us? Who had done that?

"What the hell was that?" Jenna shouted from the back, looking ahead in hopes of finding what had swift past us.

I shook my head.

"I don't know."

Then it came. A fully grown 463 pound Dragonite carrying a red haired girl smashed into them. The impact sent both trainers and Pokémon spiraling towards the ground. I flew alongside Jenna as she struggled to keep her hold on Flygon. I eyed the ground that seemed to be rapidly rising to meet us. They would be pancakes if they didn't slow down. What to do… An idea jumped at me.

"Tell Flygon to spread his wings!" I shouted over the rushing air.

"What?"

"Tell Flygon, to spread his wings!" I repeated a little louder this time.

"What?" She said again. Man, I'd need to get an Exploud to get her to hear me.

"TELL FLYGON TO SPREAD HIS WINGS!" I shouted one last time.

She nodded.

"Flygon, spread your wings out, try catch the breeze." She called out to the green dragon.

Flygon nodded. With great effort he spread his large green wings out and their fall began to slow. My heart sank in relief. That was close one! They were only 2 feet from the ground when he finally caught his balance. They landed shortly, freaked out from the incident as I floated up to them. Jenna pulled out a hyper potion and spraying it on the dragons wounds. Then she recalled him and summoned both Infinite and Lucario in a flash of red light. Jenna and I felt guilty for keeping them in their pokeballs. It wasn't that we hated their company; it's just that extra passengers would have slowed us down. It took them a moment of stretching and yawning before they realized they weren't in the air anymore.

"Did something happen?" Infinite asked with a worrisome expression on his face. Apparently, he tended to worry for just about everything. He wasn't what you'd call, 'optimistic.'

"I sense the aura of a huge attack. Are you alright?" Rio added concernedly. Rio was definitely my best friend around here.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Jenna replied. Despite the near death situation she was surprisingly calm. It had shown how much she had changed. She was in control of herself.

"Jenna, there were only two questions," I pointed out to tease her. She had answered 'yes' thrice. There was a hint of irritation but was subsided quickly.

"Flygon was hit by a direct hyper beam. He might not be able to fly for awhile. Then we ran into a Dragonite." I translated wisely. "Jenna's okay."

Rio blinked before red eyes widened.

"Wait, what?"

"Flygon was hit by a hyper-" I began but Jenna cut me off.

"Tell Rio everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine." Which was probably not true, I could feel it.

"Look there," Jenna pointed out. I turned around to face the direction she was looking at and my eyes widened; only, I had to control the shock.

A few feet from us stood a girl with the red haired girl we had crashed into earlier. I recognized the pointed red hair and crimson eyes and her slender waist. She hadn't changed much, except for her status I'd say. She wore a black lined spandex suit with a thick puffy white dress over it. White boots covered her feet and she looked the same, with an arrogant cruel smile on her face.

She was Aria, a senior girl from my pokemon school. She was arrogant back then too, but knowing that she worked for Galactic didn't make it sound funny anymore. She was extremely rich and her father bought her all the cool, evolved pokemon. And I mean it, she bought them for her. She had money to burn. Girl's wanted to be her; guy's wanted to be with her. That was the singlest most easiest way to define her. She had always been popular, one of the most elite senior trainers in our school. Natural talent, good looks, and a sharp mind, but they were completely wasted on her vanity.

"Aria," Jenna murmured in astonishment which wasn't reciprocated my Mars. She stood calmly, patting her Dragonite's nose. More like posing for a facebook Porfile picture.

Jenna had remembered her just like me. Being popular and all, I came across her quite often but she had her own group of seniors following her.

"It's Mars now," She said in an expressionless tone which she used for anyone she considered inferior to her, i.e. everybody.

"The rich Bitch joined Galactic!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen her in the HQ when I busted in, also called, the biggest mistake of my life.

"How do you know Aria?" Jenna whispered, raising one eyebrow suspiciously which Mars thought Jenna was doing to her.

"Uh…..I heard somewhere about her," I answered quickly, hoping she won't get too suspicious. Jenna bought it. Aria, or should I say Mars, probably got her dad to feature her on TV and Jenna thought I saw her somewhere. Whew! Perfect excuse.

'Aria, Mars, whatever. What is wrong with you?" Jenna called out to Mars. "You were so rich. Why would you ever waste your precious money on something as pathetic as Galactic?" Wow, Jenna sure made it sound intimidating.

"It's none of your business," Mars said, running a finger through her spiky red hair. "I will be taking that Rotom of yours however. In the hands of child like you, it will only go to waste. But with Team Galactic we will be able to dominate the world."

"Over my dead body!" growled Jenna. She was in no mood to reason with a rich brat and neither was I. I smelled a cat fight.

Mars smirked. She was amused my Jenna's enthusiasm and love for pokemon, something that never existed in Mars or she won't be selling and buying pokemon.

"That can be arranged, Jenna!" Mars casted a sharp look in our direction but she probably couldn't see me. I screamed internally at the fact that Mars remembered Jenna. She had a sharp memory after all. This was turning into a creepy school reunion with the background characters missing. Jenna wasn't distracted by this little fact that Mars, a popular girl, knew and remembered her. Maybe they already had a cat fight before in school. Man, how could've I missed that?

"Dragonite!"

The yellow dragon Pokémon roared sending shock waves ripped apart the ground. Jenna stood her ground eyes set firmly on her opponent.

"What's going on?" Infinite asked me.

I translated, "That girl over there is part of a bad group of people. She wants to be your owner."

As mild as the explanation sounded, Infinite bristled furiously.

"I refuse to be used by someone like her. I'll fight!" He declared, and then added. "Besides, Jenna can probably find out information from that arrogant prick."

I laughed. Rotom, who just introduced to Mars, could see her for who she really was.

"Well said. Jenna, Infinite said he'll fight for you." I passed on the message.

Jenna smiled happily.

"Okay then! Infinite let's do this."

Mars stared at us bored. This little thing seemed petty to her. No wonder none of her friends were around anymore. I wondered where the rest of her gang were? I meant the one from school, not galactic.

***I suggest the music, "Pokemon battle revolution: crystal colosseum" for this battle. Use it as a background music if you like. It kept playing through my head anyway.***

"Are you finished yet? Then Dragonite use Earthquake!"

With a wild cry Dragonite released a shock wave of tremendous power. The ground between Mars and Jenna crumbled. Both Pokémon disappeared in a cloud of dust. Then a spark flickered and Infinite shot out the debris. He was unharmed besides looking a little pissed off. Jenna sighed in relief.

"I forgot, levitate. With that ability earth moves are useless!" She called to Mars. It was an attempt to tease the rich brat. If she had been the same old Aira, she probably would've snapped. But the reaction here was a complete opposite of that and it snapped me. I was pulling my ears.

Mars didn't respond. Instead she crossed her arms, waiting for Jenna's move.

"Infinte use shadow ball."

A dark shadowy blob formed in front of the red Pokémon. Infinite hurled it towards the dragon which struck it with resounding force. Dragonite flew back crashing through several trees and knocking them down. I was awestruck. Despite his small size Infinite had quite the power. Jenna smiled. Mar's expression didn't change.

"Is that all you got?" the red haired Galactic puppet asked raising her hand.

Jenna glared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Dragonite, get up." Mars spoke so coldly that I felt a little shiver run down my back.

In a flash Dragonite appeared at its owner's side. Mars studied her companion emotionlessly. The dragon appeared to be beat up due to the cuts and scratches on its wings and body but it stared fearlessly at us. It's going to continue fighting, I realized. No it will fight on until it dies. The pokemon itself looked too scared to speak up for itself.

"Dragonite, do I have to remind you what happens when you fail?"

Dragonite roared and shook its head. I tensed up. How cruel.

"Jenna, be careful." I warned.

Jenna nodded. Then she turned to Mars.

"Why are you so heartless?" She asked in desperation. Mars didn't answer that. Heck, she pretended like she didn't hear it.

"Dragonite use fire punch!" Mars commanded tonelessly.

The yellow dragon flew at Infinite, fist clenched in a ball of flames.

"Infinite Thunderbolt!" Jenna called out, forgetting that she even asked a question.

With a cry Infinite released volts of electricity at the incoming missile. Dragonite winced but kept charging. It landed a fiery punch that sent Rotom into a tree. Rotom slumped to the ground defeated.

"Infinite!" Jenna cried concernedly. I rushed to his side, concerned for my friend. I couldn't even protect Infinite if I wanted to because everything would just go through me.

"So your futile attempts come to an end." Mars stared at the fallen red Pokémon.

Jenna turned towards Rio who was already readying herself towards battle. Without warning a red beam shot out completely blasting a startled Dragonite. A dark blue shark dragon Pokémon stepped out from the trees. It shot a glare at the beat up Dragonite. I recognized it as Gabite.

"That's for that nasty dragon claw earlier."

With a nasty howl Dragonite rushed at Gabite, paw embedded with volts of electricity. Gabite stared at it bored. Electric doesn't affect ground types, I realized. The shark dragon easily sidestepped the attack bringing glowing red claws down onto the rampaging dragon. Dragonite collapsed, completely spent. I gaped at the Gabite. Even though it wasn't fully evolved it had just defeated Dragonite with one attack. Well I supposed Infinite had weakened it but still. The way it had effortlessly dodged Dragonite was awesome. T wasn't something any pokemon could pull off. Not without being taught by a human trainer. That took skill. Mars took out a pokeball recalling her Dragonite, while saying nothing the whole time. Just like that, no concern, no worry, no love no othing. I pitied the pokemon.

"You may have defeated me this time, but if you continue to stand in the way of Team Galactic you will be eliminated," she crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and turned her head to the right, tilting it down a bit. "Just like Noel." She added to it.

Jenna looked alarmed. Then the light in her eyes dimmed and she spoke uncertainly. At the sound of my name, she had suddenly grown weak and her previous strengths were drained out. The colour in her cheeks was gone and I swear mine would have too if I wasn't ghost. I didn't know she was there at HQ at my misfortunate event.

"What do you mean by that? What do you know about Noel?"

Mars simply stared at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and an evil smile curled up on her lips. In a flash of light she summoned an Alakazam and they teleported away. Jenna studied the ground. She looked sad, like the world had just been pulled out from under her.

"Wait!" She said, rushing to wear Mars was standing but Mars was already gone.

"Jenna…" I began but was interrupted by a boisterous voice.

"Thank you for saving me earlier." It was the Gabite who was clearly looking at me. "Hey, I didn't know Pikachus could fly!"

"They can't." I responded hesitantly. "Can you see me?"

Gabite squinted at me. There was an indent in his fin, so that meant he was male.

"Yeah, you're about as clear as day. Is that wrong?"

"I'm dead." I said flatly. "Most people and Pokémon aren't even aware of my presence. What do you mean we saved you?"

Gabite's eyes widened. "Whoa whoa whoa. Sorry about that man," Came the routinely apology. "But yeah, that evil bitch lady was chasing me earlier. She wanted something or other called DNA. Then she said she would kill me."

"You can understand her?" Now I was interested. Most wild Pokémon did not understand Human dialect. It was gibberish, complete nonsense.

"Yeah, I sneak to the city every so often and listen to human speak. They have complicated concepts that I can't ever hope to grasp but I understand the basics."

"That's smart." Rio came up from behind me. "What do they call you? I'm Rio by the way." She held out a paw.

Gabite stared at it and I saw a small blush rise to his cheeks. I nearly laughed. Rio had no idea how complicated her life was going to get. There was no one who understood the complicacy of a love-interest and crushes. I snickered. I was going to get back at Rio for teasing me about Jenna.

"Well my friends call me Lunchtime, because I rarely ever miss that." He spoke embarrassedly. He scratched his head sheepishly then took her paw.

"Hey can someone fill me in?" Jenna had come up looking really confused. She had recovered from her little shock, I noticed.

"Well basically…"

After I had filled Jenna in on most of the details Jenna burst out laughing.

"Lunchtime? That's the most hilarious nickname I've ever heard of!"

Lunchtime pretended to be offended but he grinned. I floated over towards Jenna.

"He can understand you y'know." I whispered in her ear.

"Oops, I forgot!" she giggled. Rio and Rotom snickered too. Rotom, who barely ever understood a joke, got that one.

"Is it okay if I travel with you guys?" Lunchtime asked looking solemn.

"Why?" I wound have loved to have this guy travel along but each of us had a reason to seek Uxie, I wonder if he had one too.

"You are nearing the mountain where I live. I can help you guys find the way there."

"Touché," I said, tipping with my ear. "Jenna, mind if Lunchtime travels with us?"

"Of course not." Jenna suppressed another giggle.

Besides if Lunchtime could see me, that meant he needed my help. In some way or another.

'Just one thing guys," he said, holding his hands up. "OI don't want a pokeball. I don't mean to offend you and all, it just doesn't cut it on me."

Of course Jenna wasn't offended when I told her. She respected Lunchtime's request and she probably realized too that Gabite needed my help or he wouldn't have been able to see me. She looked over to Lunchtime and nodded, smiling. He smiled back.

After our little run in with a former school kid, it was quite decided that we'd camp for the night. Finally, when the camp was set up, everyone went off into their own corners for sleep. Rio climbed the tree and with her head against the trunk, fell asleep. Lunchtime curled up below at the edge of the tree, snoring gently. Infinite was a little distance from the fire. Everyone was asleep, everyone except Jenna and me.

She was sitting in a far end of a corner, looking at the stars, deep in thought. I felt obligated to say something. I floated up to her and after thinking for a few seconds to avoid the earlier mistake I made in the morning, I finally spoke.

"Do you think about him a lot?"

Jenna looked at me, startled a bit. "I meant Noel," I said. "Do you think about him a lot?"

She laughed a bit. "Is everyday a lot?"

Wow, she really did love me. She had been thinking about me every day since I disappeared. Oh Jenna. What would I not do to be with you the way you want?

"Anyways," she broke the awkward silence between us. "Now I just have one more reason to travel to Uxie; to get answers about Mars involvement with Noel."

_Jenna. _I thought and sighed.

* * *

**That's it for now but will update soon. Sorry for the long chapter and any grammertical or spelling mistakes.**

**Leave areview and tell us what you think about Mars relation with our heroes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all who have been reading this! Here is the next chapter! We tried to update it faster then before. I hope you like it.**

**Acknowledgement to the reviewers.**

**Benb: I'll get on with your requested fanfiction on deoxys in a week. It's going to take time though with this fanfiction in progress. I hope you like horror and mystery cause thats the genre I'm going with. Thanks so much. You've been really loyal to all of my fanfics so far!**

**Legomorphking: Thank you so much reading! I hope you like it till the end and we dont disappoint you.**

**Embersaur: Thank you. I thought for hours to come up with the perfect back story for Mars and PartTimeEmo illustrated it perfectly.**

**Aalamos Darkrai: The average words per chapter are increasing, so you can expect longer chapters (I reckon you like them longer). Sorry for any gramertical mistakes! Me and PartTimeEmo double-checked so if there is still any, we apologize in advance.**

**Transmorphic Wyvern: I guess you just started reading this but I hope I won't disappoint you to quit reading this! Thank you for giving this a try!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The morning came before I knew it. While Jenna and the others slept all night, I was sitting close by my lady, fantasizing how much better my life could have been only if I wouldn't have let my instincts the better of me. If only I had asked Jenna out, I wouldn't ever have been in this situation. I cursed myself at my stupidity.

She had made it pretty clear long before that she wasn't looking for Uxie to help me, but that she was looking for Uxie for Noel. In other words, she _was _looking for uxie for me. The real me. The dead me.

Here we were, flying in the air once again to snowpoint city. Flygon had sufficiently healed after last night. While Rio and Infinite stayed in their pokeballs, Jenna and Lunchtime rode the dragon pokemon together.

As I looked below to the ground, I saw a series of coniferous trees poking out of the snow like spikes, covered in snow from the last night's blizzard which was clear as there was not a single pokemon in sight below. The probably retreated to their dens.

While Jenna leaned on Flygon's neck in an attempt to catch a few more hours of sleep, I flew over to Lunchtime who was fully awake and looking at the grounds below.

"You recognize these grounds?" I asked politely, pricking my ears in a curious way and shaking my tail.

"Yeah man," He said, throwing his head back and laughing, showing his rows of pointed teeth that I admired. I could only imagine how awesome they would look once Lunchtime would evolve into Garchomp.

"How come you grew up here?" I asked. "I thought Garchomp's live in the mountains across the sea where the pokemon league is." I felt stupid after saying that because Lunchtime probably didn't knew what a pokemon league is.

"I came from a tribe of migrated Gabites," he told me. "We migrated to these parts because they are remote. It's safer here, knowing that trainers don't like to explore much in the cold."

"But it must be real hard to find food," I pointed out.

"It is. I swear bro," he said, swishing his tail a bit because it had gone numb. "That's why most of us our thieves. We steal food from the city. That's how I came to know human language."

"So, do you have a family?" I asked. I missed my family, it was no wonder he did too. Although I was the only child my parents ever had, I seldom thought what they were going through, knowing their only son was probably dead. Note to self: Inquire about my parents from Jenna later.

"They're around here," he shrugged casually but something told me he was hiding something.

"Do you prefer to meet them in summers?" I asked. I was hoping he'd tell me what he was hiding. Family issues were not something new I had to deal with.

"No, I don't," He said flatly but his tone was rather secretive. It clicked me. It was like he was deliberately giving me answers without any information in them. This called for a bro to bro conversation.

"Ok, look, man," I said, putting my paws forward. He tilted his head in confusion, his teeth poking out at the edges of his lips but that didn't freak me out. He couldn't touch me anyway. "I don't know if you think I'm stupid or not but something is wrong with your family."

He laughed properly. "You're right bro," he said between his chuckles. "I got kicked out."

That statement horrified me although he didn't seemed to be affected by it at all. It felt like he said 'give the money to the burglar so he won't steal it'. I mean seriously, he made it sound like he liked being kicked out.

"Enough about me," he said, subsiding the subject all together. "How long have you known Rio?"

I had been meaning to strike up that conversation but he did it on its own which was good for me. I rubbed my paws together. This is gonna be good, I thought to myself.

"Long enough," I said flatly as to tease him. "Are you crushing on her Lunchtime?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," He held up his hands. "No such feelings man. I just like the way she's not a girly girl like the gabites and garchomps back in my tribe. She's tough."

I understood perfectly. My fan girls consisted of a lot of girly girls who giggled when I talked to them and wore a lot of pink. I didn't hate it. Everyone had a right to their own choices of fashion. But their giggles were kind of cheesy.

"You better believe it she's tough," I said. "But I noticed you blush when you shook her hand." I was trying to get him to admit his feelings for Rio.

"Nah," he shrugged it off. "I tend to be shy with girls. It was because of one that I got kicked out of tribe."

I had to inquire about this tribe thing. As tempting as it was, I had to drop the subject about Rio, for Lunchtime's sake.

"Why did you get kicked out?" I asked, floating along. There couldn't have been a worst time for Jenna to wake up. I saw her moan slightly as she opened her eyes to face the morning sun and rub her eyes. I felt like killing her. I was on the verge of discovering an important secret when her brain snapped her out of her dreams had brought her to reality.

I wondered if she dreamt about me, picturing me in my perfect human body with my ginger brown hair falling in light bangs on my forehead, my emerald green eyes and my smooth white skin. I didn't have any freckles and girl's were always running their hands through my 'silkier than silk hair' as they called it and gently rubbing my cheek with their delicate hands before they lip-locked with me, a common trait in all my girlfriends in Pokemon School. They thought they had something special with me. All I wanted was to feel Jenna's hand in my hair, to hear her heartbeat each time I'd hug a girl. But sadly, you don't get what you want.

"Good morning," He murmured, stretching herself a little and then sitting up right.

"Morning," I floated up to her. "How was your extra sleep?"

"Oh shush Achu," She replied playfully. She looked in a good mood, an obvious sign that she had a good dream. "It wasn't that long."

I rolled my eyes. Then I looked down below me. I could see a small cabin lodge in the middle of the sea of white snow. "Look!" I pointed out. Jenna followed my gaze, narrowing her eyes to get a better view.

"It's a house," She said. "Snowpoint city must be real close. Which is good because it looks like it's about to snow. Flygon won't be able to fly in it."

"And I'm freezing here man!" Lunchtime grumbled from behind. I turned to Jenna.

"I know, it's cold," she said before I could translate Lunchtime's words. "We'll stop for a hot chocolate. I know just the place! Then we can go by foot to Lake Acurity!"

The plan sounded good to me but I wasn't sure if Rio and Infinite would agree. Guess we'd have to find out on the coffee break. The snow point city was within sight now and Jenna's told her flygon to slowly descend to the grounds below and we landed in front of the pokemon centre.

After patting the Flygon and thanking it, she returned him in. We took our entry inside the pokemon centre which was built to suit the cold climate outside. The heaters were built in every corner to keep the temperature nice and warm. I couldn't tell, but the sudden change on Lunchtime's face made it clear that it was warm enough.

"Rio! Infinite!" Jenna said, taking out their pokeballs. "Time for tea!"

Rio and Infinite popped out, stretching themselves after a long time in their respective balls.

"Finally," Rio exclaimed, arching her back.

"It's not that bad," Infinite added. Rio rolled her eyes.

"Says the pokemon who spent years inside a television," She retorted. Lunchtime laughed a little but Infinite didn't find it funny. Come to think of it, it wasn't often that he found anything funny.

Jenna went on ahead as all of us followed her like loyal troops following an army captain. "Where are we going?" I dropped the question as I floated up to her shoulder.

"A cafeteria," she said. "They make best hot chocolate here, perfect for this climate." I agreed though I wouldn't be able to even drink the hot chocolate.

"What's a hot chocolate?" Rio asked me as we sat on a table waiting for Jenna to bring back our drinks. Well, their drinks anyway.

"It's a beverage," I told her. 'You drink it. It tastes great and makes you feel warm."

Jenna came back back shortly after, setting the drinks down. Rio and Lunchtime made a grab for the same cup, their fingers touching momentarily until they both quickly withdrew their hands, blushing a bit.

"Uh...you first," The said together hesitantly with made the situation even more awkward. Finally, Lunchtime took a cup and set it in Rio's hand; then took another for him. How sweet of him. For someone who claimed to be shy with girls, he sure had moves to be a gentleman.

"So, from here on out, we travel by foot to find Uxie?" I asked to the group, just to make sure everyone was with me in this.

"Yes," Came the three voices. There was one however that said: "No."

I turned to Lunchtime who sat all casual on his seat, sipping his chocolate shake as if it had been a lemonade. Although the others seemed a bit perplexed by his answer, minus Jenna who couldn't understand him, I was interested in what he had in mind.

"Do you even know who Uxie is?" I questioned him. Although baffled like the others, I was keen to know what my new friend here wanted to do instead. It couldn't be lunch, could it?

"I do know about Uxie bro," he answered. "I lived here, remember?" I nodded in answer. He was right. I did know.

"I'm going back to my tribe," he told me. "To settle our arguments."

That sounded completely valid. I could respect that. Who knew what he was going through, having lost the only life he ever knew. Others in this group could probably go back to their old lives, or in case of infinite, start a new one. But Lunchtime was different. He had to settle a debt. Didn't he say he got kicked out because of a girl?

Jenna, the bossy old Jenna, disagreed when I told her he wanted to go to his tribe first.

"What does he mean 'go to his tribe first'?" She snapped at me. She was furious but then again, Lunchtime was still a wild pokemon and Jenna really didn't have an authority on him. Her anger seemed illogical to me, anyway I looked at it.

"Give the guy a break," I yelled at her. "He got kicked out of his own family." If I had thought Jenna would be sympathetic, I was as wrong as a Dophane jumping off a cliff to fly.

"Give him a break?" She said as she glared at me, her sliver eyes boring into my dark ones like I had just told her to burn a million-dollar check."No way, I travelled this long, worked this hard and got here to get my answers about Noel. I've been waiting for this day for the last two years. If anybody is getting a break, it's me."

"She's feisty," Lunchtime said, blinking at her. If Jenna could understand him, Lunchtime would be long dead and buried. Luckily, she couldn't. The situation was already at its worst.

"Jenna, be rational," now I was trying to be reasonable, a contrast to Jenna who wasn't. "You're being a bitch!" I snapped the last part. An awkward silence followed.

"No way," she said, shaking her head. "I'm going to Lake Acuity right now whether you come with me or not. Rio! Infinite! Let's go!"

She stormed off, leaving me in a complete state of awe. I didn't even know what hit me. _Bitch. _The word flashed in my head like a bright red news headline on one of the huge TVs in the cities of Unova. Why had I called her that? She was the single, most non-bitchy girl I ever met. Why could I just keep my mouth shut? I regretted it almost immediately.

But she was being mean and unreasonable. Girl's always want things to go their way. Females!

Rio and Infinite followed quickly. Infinite agreed with Jenna completely. Knowing the better of him, I knew the darkness in his heart drove him to. Rio turned around for one last look at Lunchtime. I swear it felt like one of those love story movies where the heroin is leaving at the airport and the hero is left behind to mend his broken heart. There was any love story involved though. Lunchtime managed a weak smile as he waved her goodbye. She turned away, a frown of worry on her brows as she followed her trainer.

"Let's go!" I told Lunchtime who didn't waste a second. He was no idiot. He could tell that things had really heated up and with the little information he had provided about his family, I was sure he knew it was best to stay out of it.

Jenna walked ahead with Rio and Infinite, me and Lunchtime a few feet behind. As soon as we exited the Pokemon centre, Jenna turned to the left to the exit from the city whereas Lunchtime and I took the right, going in the opposite direction. I held my head high, held my pride. Little did I know that I was going to regret it later big time.

"Lunchtime, lead the way!" I said, more like ordered him.

"Whoa man," he said, all cool-like as if nothing happened. I could've pretended nothing happened too because it happened in such a spur of the moment, the memory was almost a blur.

"Cool the steam."

He was right. I took a deep breath and then sighed. "I'm sorry," I apologized. I managed a weak smile then asked polite: "Which way is your tribe?"

"Not far from here," he finally told me, knowing that I seemingly relaxed. "Why would you choose me over her? You've only known me for like 2 days."

"She was being difficult," I pouted. "Besides, I want to help you. That's what I do. Help pokemon who can see me in this state of half-life, half-death."

We were skimming along the snow now, me floating while he ran as gracefully as a deerling, his footing firm in the otherwise soft and slippery snow. His movements were screaming: "Don't try to catch someone who could practically perform a ballet!" He was much more Agile then Cynthia's garchomp had ever been. The city was long behind now, with it, our fight seemed far away too, and so did Jenna. We were travelling in an endless snowfield now.

"So, might filling me in with a little back story?" I asked as he ran along with me flying.

"Long story bro," he said flatly. "I was a prince of my tribe and Dad wanted to engage me to Gem, a Froslass princess to unite our tribes. We have had hard times with them since we migrated here."

I sucked in every word, trying to forget about my earlier mistake and concentrate on my mission which I had chosen over Jenna.

"I told you, I am shy with girls," He continued. "I refused to marry her and when the fight with my brother over her hand took place, I let him win on purpose by surrendering."

His voice tensed up after that, like it was a memory he wished to replace. "My father called me a coward," he said hesitantly but his feet didn't even sidetrack for a second. "I was the bravest in my brothers you know?"

"So, you're going back to prove them wrong?" I finished for him.

"Sort of," He said. "And I'm going to fight my brother for Gem's hand and marry her."  
Hold on! I had to press the brakes on my life. This seemed out of place. Lunchtime wasn't meant to be with some girl because of family issues, he had to be with a girl he felt comfortable with, someone he loved. I had a feeling this was meant to be Rio. Besides, I was an expert o relationship. It was undeniable that I would know better than a guy who has never even dated.

I didn't stop Lunchtime. I didn't want to lose the only companion I had for now. I was too tired for any more fights with the few people who could see me and chose to be with me. I went along with him.

It wasn't long until we neared the foothills of Mount Coronet, the most dominant feature of Sinnoh. On closer observation, I could see a ground of blue pokemon walking along, collecting food and chatting. These were Garchomps and Gabite. There were a few Gibbles too.

Lunchtime stopped dead when he was close enough. When the others saw him, they gasped. He was panting for breath, his chest riding and falling at a continuous rate.

'Isn't that the Prince?" One of the Garchomps whispered. The way they called him Prince rather than Lunchtime was almost funny. Almost, considering how they had banished him earlier, denouncing him as the leader.

Lunchtime walked towards the mountains, ignoring the glares and whispered that went straight through me and to him. It was horrible how they treated him, despite his status as a prince. You don't treat royalty like trash.

He walked straight ahead to wear a group of Garchomps were sitting on a higher ledge. The largest one was probably the king, Lunchtime's dad. The ones sitting below his feet on a lower ledge in a circle were definitely the advisory council. Thank you Game of Thrones!

On a side to the right of the king was seated a Froslass. I decided it was probably Gem. She was sitting next to a Gabite, Lunchtime's brother. They looked like a happy couple but Lunchtime's intervention had put that smile upside down for the both of them.

The gabite stood up, his claws stuck out for a battle. "Why have you come back?" He snapped. This guy clearly needed to be taught about 'bros before hoes' code.

Lunchtime took up a battle position, showing off his blades. "I have come to reclaim my life and throne," he answered. "Without further ado, let us battle, brother."

This royal accent of him had left me completely baffled by the casual one he normally used with us. The king was clearly amused by his son's courage though the expressionless face of his made it clear that he considered Lunchtime's effort futile. Gem was a fit. She couldn't decide whether she was angry at the arrival of her former suitor, or worried for her current one. Her ladies, the snorouts were holding her back, trying to calm her down. Females!

The Gabite jumped down from the ledge, bringing a slash along with his balde which was countered by Lunchtime's slash. The attacks cancelled out each other, their blades set against each other in a close combat.

"You do realize she doesn't love you," Prince Arrogance, the name I chose for him, said. Lunchtime didn't smile.

"I don't love _her_," Came Lunchtime's reply as he drew his blade back and jumped instantly, swishing in the air to release a dragon rush. The way he said Her made it sound like he had someone else on Arrogance was thrown back on his knees which he recovered almost immediately.

"Then why the shame?" Prince Arrogance asked again. He held up his blade and a green aura appeared. Protect was bad news for anyone.

"Did I tell you I loved my life?" Lunchtime answered with a question, u7sing Dragon rush yet again but his attack was completely useless. Prince Arrogance laughed in a creepy evil way, the way Prince charmings are not suppose to, but he was Prince Arrogance, not charming.

Lunchtime was seemed a bit confused but he hid it quite well. Clearly this wasn't a move taught around freely in the tribe. Prince Arrogance came down with a Dragon Claw and Lunchtime was thrown back, taking heavy damage.

Lunchtime didn't hesitate to get up and try another dragon rush which failed because of the project. He was completely taken by surprise when hit by a Dragon claw once again.

"Lunchtime!" I shrieked, floating over to his side. "He has protect! You can't hurt him!"

"But I have to fight him!" He said, struggling to get up. "I have to make him see." I was trying to get him to stop and leave, and then he could travel with us. He didn't need a pathetic family like this one.

A white glow enveloped Lunchtime as he lay sprawled on the ground. I floated back as I was aware what was taking place: Evolution.

When the light faded, a garchomp stood in the place, full of health and energy, not to mention, rage.

"WHAT!?" Prince Arrogance shrieked, his eyes widening at the sight of his brother. Lunchtime gave a roar. Prince Arrogance, you better run.

Prince Arrogance attacked with a dragon claw. Lunchtime stopped it easily using his much larger blades. Then he swept underground beneath the snow. Dig. That was the perfect move.

Lunchtime came up right from beneath Prince Arrogance, punching him hard below the chin, slicing his skin with the sharp edges of his blades. Prince Arrogance was thrown back.

Lunchtime swept over to him, standing right overhead his brother.

"Go on my son!" The king called out now, his voice hoarse and cruel. "Finish him and you shall have what you lost!" This guy clearly didn't deserve to be a father, much less a king. I would have spat in his face if I could.

"No," Lunchtime's answer was firm. His brother looked up, confusion written all over his embarrassed face. "I don't want this life back. And I definitely don't love that Princess Attitude." He pointed with his fingers to Gem. She flushed a bright red from the insult. He stretched out his hand to Prince Arrogance, who took it, smiling. The king was shocked beyond words and so was I. Only Prince Arrogance seemed to understand what was going on.

The brothers exchanged a nod of agreement as they shook hands. Lunchtime had to bend a little to reach out to his brother who was shorter. Lunchtime then turned around, motioning me wit is eyes to follow him which I did gladly. I heard whispers behind us. Gem was freaking out, refusing to let Prince Arrogance, or should I say Prince Understanding touch her.

"I refuse to be wedded to this weakling!" She shrieked at her ladies but that was the last I heard. Lunchtime's speed sure had enhanced with his evolution because I had to struggle to keep up with his speed now. He footings were as firm as before. Only, the speed was so fast that the snow flew behind us. Come to think of it, a blizzard was approaching.

"Hey, what was that all about?" I asked. I still didn't understand what he just did back there.

"I thought about what you said," He replied, risking a glance and flashing me a smile with his new, dangerously sharp teeth. "I do think I like Rio. She definitely beats that Gem by a mile!"

I broke out into a grin at this. He was finally on the right track. He could still see me too, like other of my companions. We were finish with our little errand and now, we were off. Hold on a second, where were we off to again?

"Lake Acuity, here we come!" He said.

"You are seriously going to travel with us to the end?" I asked to double-check. I could hardly believe it.

He nodded. "Jenna needs me on the team. Besides, I need to win Rio's heart too!"

We didn't say anything anymore. We just dashed off like bros gone mad, making our way to the Lake of Uxie.

Jenna's P.O.V:

Stupid Achu. Why did he have to go on and pity everyone but me? He clearly knew all of my secrets, yet he chose sides with a pokemon. I guess a pokemon can be expected to chose his own species over a human.

Achu had all the time in the world to go on and help others, being a ghost and all, but I didn't. No, I would probably die someday too, just like him. I'm not bound to live on forever either.

We were at the Lakefront of Acuity, stopping for a break after our long walk in the cold snow. Rio and Infinite had accompanied me, being my pokemon now. I felt for forcing Rio because I knew she was best friends with Achu.

"Here we go guys," I told them as we approached the cool and unfrozen water of the Lake Acuity. But oddly enough, we were not alone here, nor the first.

At the edge of the lake stood a tall girl with a very slender waist that most girls would kill for. She wore a black Spandex suit that showed one bare leg and over it, she wore a skin tight white suit over it that flattered her cleavage and also left one leg bare around which she was wearing tight black bands. I wondered if she faced a blood circulation problem in all this tight stuff. Her fuchsia pink hair was tied up in a small bun on the top of her head, leaving the rest of the hair down up to her shoulders. She was wearing white boots, similar to mine. If we were boys, we would have become instant buddies. But at this point, I could not help thinking they looked better on me then her. Where had I seen this type of outfit before? Oh that's right, Mars. The very thought of her name made me want to puke.

"Excuse me," I said in a sharp tone. I wasn't happy to have run into a galactic member and I wasn't going to show it either. She turned around, then smiled.

"Oh, Jenna!" She said in an outlandish happy tone. I didn't remember her but she seemed to have remembered me. Had I met her in school? Gosh, how many of our students joined Galactic after receiving their trainer cards? I had to keep a count from now on.

"Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. She just giggled her bit. The bright red gloss on her lips was infuriating. Who wears that kind of colour? Then I remembered that Noel's girlfriends did. I remembered seeing his face once smeared with the lip prints in the same colour as he wiped them off with a tissue, laughing with his guy friends.

"I'm Jupiter!" she said joyfully but her joy was an indication that she was probably a psychopath. Don't ask me how, it just felt like it. "But I guess I'll have to go back for you to remember me. Way back!"

* * *

**So now you guys know what Noel looked like when he was a human, not to mention, alive.**

**That's it for now! Leave us a review. From now on, I think I'll reply to your reviews as well. I don't know, I like to keep in touch with my readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter for all those who are following this. . I hope you guys haven't stopped reading or that the writing style in becoming disappointing.**

**PartTimeEmo did a great job with this chapter. Great job PartTimeEmo. you rock!**

* * *

"Samara?" I gaped at her, slack jawed. That's the name she told me. At first, I didn't really remember who she was, until it snapped into my brain like a thunderclap.

She was Samara alright but her change was like that of a coal to diamond. Back in Pokemon School, I recalled her as being a nerdy girl. She was fat and craved junk food, stating that it helped her remember more from the books. As if. She wore her hair in short haircut and her glasses didn't make her look any prettier than others. But, she was not very socialistic either. She couldn't have cared less that girl's snickered at her and boys were disgusted at the thought of asking her out. Studying seemed to be the only joy in her life. Sadly, she never battled. She lacked the confidence. She was afraid of battling. Her brilliant mind was never put to use or she could've been the best.

She giggled covering her mouth with a heavily manicured hand. My stomach clenched at the color. It was the same as her lipstick an ugly bright red color that made me want to throw up. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't the color itself that made me want to retch all over someone's shoes. It was how it looked on her. Completely wrong. Like a boy wearing a dress or an Empoleon trying to fly. You get it. It just doesn't work. Jupiter pursed her obnoxiously bright colored lips. For moment I could see a look of annoyance pass her eyes. Then it was gone, replaced by the jovial smile she wore before.

"That _was _my name!" She said in her overly cheerful voice. "I don't go by that name anymore Jenny. What a horrible title it was. I have been reborn anew, and I'm one of Team Galactic's three commanders, Jupiter."

Of all people she had to call me by that stupid nickname. I wasn't fooled by her seemingly innocent façade. She was innocent and an outcast in school but now, she was anything but that. No, she was probably a socialite, seeing how she was one of the commanders of team Galactic. I wonder what the leader must have seen in her to appoint her the commander; whoever he was.

"It doesn't matter. Why are you here?" I said, grimacing.

Jupiter's eyebrows shot up.

"Doesn't matter. Of course it does Silly Jenny!" I could've sworn her voice shot up a few decibels. It now soared dangerously high. The previously annoying voice of a gossiper was now starting to sound a bit dangerous with a sprinkle of annoyance like she was explaining her high-tech stuff to a 6-year old. "But of course! Nobody ever cared about me. I was just the nerd of the class, A NOBODY!" She clapped her hands together, like being nerdy was the best thing that ever happened to her. But sarcasm in her voice was hard to ignore, even though it was portrayed in the strangest of fashions.

"Were you now?" I responded, trying to play dumb. If anything so far her kept her mood cheerful, that threw her temper through the roof.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM! ALWAYS COMPARING ME TO NOEL! NOBODY APPRECIATED ME BECAUSE OF HIM!" Jupiter shrieked, and her violet eyes bulged dangerously. "JUST BECAUSE I COULDN'T BATTLE, I WASN'T GIVEN A CHANCE! I WAS PERFECT! I AM PERFECT!"

I took a step back. It was clear she had problems. Jupiter seemed to notice my retreat, and the size of her eyes returned to normal. She broke out in fits, rubbing her arms absent mindedly.

"Oh dear, I'm very sorry about that Jenny. The past is just an unpleasant topic for me, you see." That made two of us.

**Flashback:**

I slammed my locker shut, relieved at the day's end. I still had lots of homework to do. I swear I was going to go insane from the amount of reports on Pokémon I had to do. How was I supposed to know what Pokémon were compatible? Or if they got along with certain Pokémon? I was sorely tempted to smash my head into the locker when a voice, no, _His_ voice came from behind me.

"Jenna?"

I spun around and coming face to face with brilliant green eyes which glittered like emeralds. His spiky ill-kept ginger hair made it look like he had just been running along the beach. He was all alone, none of his harem clustered around him begging for his attention.

"Noel, hi." I managed two words without stuttering. Amazing. My composure seemed cool so far. Perfect because I didn't want him knowing my heart was racing faster than a Ferrari on an empty highway in the middle of the night.

"Jenna." He frowned, concern crossing his face. "You look exhausted. Are you okay?"

I thought quickly. I looked tired? I suppose six hours of sleep the past week would do that.

"I'm fine. But thank-you for your concern." I was making records with the amount of words I was saying. I was trying not to laugh because that would've freaked him out.

He grinned and my heart was blown away by it. I felt strings of tension being released like I had just dropped a thousand tons from my shoulders.

"That's good. See you around Jenna."

"Yeah, bye!" I waved, grinning like a total moron. But it was totally worth it. Noel winked before walking away. He had turned around before I broke out into my smile and he probably didn't see it. About his 'later,' it never came.

**Flash back ends:**

I felt my hands clench together into fists. And now, Noel was gone because of them. Team Galactic.

"I'm the brains of the whole operation Jenny. I can't imagine where Team Galactic would be without me." She sounded happy, like a child getting a present. Now it made sense to appoint her a commander. Despite her lack of experiencing at pokemon battle, there was no doubt her brain was faster than any of us. Heck, she could solve trigonometry without a calculator.

My temper snapped.

"So killing Noel was a part of your plans?" I asked angrily. Mars had mentioned it before. It was possible Jupiter knew too.

"What do you mean?" Jupiter looked confused.

"So you murder people to get what you want?" I yelled.

Jupiter shook her head and gave me what she assumed to be a look of sympathy.

"No, that's unnecessary violence. We aren't beasts you know. I grow tired of this discussion. You are in my way Jenny and I will defeat you as a member of Team Galactic." With that she smiled.

I glared at her. I didn't know what was more maddening, the fact that she ignored my questions or the fact that she was playing dumb about killing Noel.

"I won't lose." I growled.

The smile on her face widened.

"Tsk-tsk. Getting ahead of yourself are you? I'm not the same girl you once knew. Time to show yourself, my beautiful Snow Queen!" She tossed out a pokeball with a swanlike grace that sent a chill down my back. Jupiter never used to be that smooth. She looked as confident as a model on a runway, only, she looked nothing like one. Sure she looked hot with her slender waist and contact lens instead of geeky glasses but compared to this Samara, I'd prefer the old one any day.

Her Pokémon had blue fur and eyes. Diamond shaped markings covered its entire body, rhombus like shapes hanging down on either side of its ears. The already cold air dropped a degree and I felt goose bumps prickle on my arms.

"This is my Glaceon." Jupiter grinned darkly. "With her, I will freeze you to ice. Now Jenna, who will you choose?"

I gritted my teeth. I felt for Infinite's pokeball somewhere in my bag. I threw it out onto the ground and Infinite appeared in a red light. The ghost electric Pokémon looked disoriented for moment then stared at me.

"Rotom?" it asked curiously.

I mentally cursed myself. There was Achu around to translate. I shook my head. What was I thinking! He called me a bitch! I didn't need him! I pointed to Jupiter's Glaceon. Rotom followed my finger, setting his eyes on the gorgeous blue pokemon ahead.

"Battle." I said.

Infinite nodded leaping into a ready position.

"Shadow Ball." I commanded.

Infinite jumped into the air, a shadowy blob gathering in front of it. Jupiter smiled. It was hard to believe that a girl who had a phobia of battling could enjoy it to such a degree.

"Ooooh, your Rotom is well trained. But, Glaceon use aurora beam!"

A rainbow colored beam collided with the dark blast, the after blast knocking both combatants back. Jupiter tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Since, your Rotom is ghost electric type, I should probably use a dark or ghost type attack. Right?"

I ignored her. She may have the strategies, but I had experience.

"Infinite, use electro ball!"

A ball made of light energy appeared in front of Infinite. He hurled it at Glaceon who jumped back, the attack barely missing its front legs. I gritted my teeth.

"Ignoring people is rude Jenny." Jupiter scolded me. I rolled my eyes. She had been ignoring people all her life and now she was lecturing me not to. How ironic.

"Anyway, I figured it out. Glaceon, copy Rotom's first attack. Go Shadow Ball!" Jenna said, giggling a bit.

"What?"

The shadowy energy struck Infinite, lightning quick sending him sprawling out cold. I ran over to his side taking out his pokeball.

"Infinite return." I whispered, recalling him to the confines of his pokeball. She completely took me by surprise. I was helpless to save Infinite.

The Team Galactic commander giggled, clapping her hands gleefully. I forced a measured expression, trying not to let the bubbling anger overtake me.

"Won for the first time Ma Cherie? I teased her, fingering my hair. She snorted, crossed her arms and looked the other way. A reponse I was not expecting. I was hoping it would snap her if I made any reference to her past but the attitude said otherwise.

I fumbled for Rio's ball. Grabbing it out of my bag, I took it and summoned her by throwing it at the ground. Rio stretched letting out a yawn, red eyes blinking. She turned to me, cocking her head to one side.

"Lu lu rio?"

I was literally cursing Achu's name. How was I supposed to be working with Pokémon I didn't understand? I made fighting motions and gestured at Jupiter who observed me curiously.

"BATTLE." I pronounced the word emphatically.

Rio continued to stare at me blankly. If Achu was here right now and was corporeal I would have slapped him multiple times. I sighed, pointing at Jupiter. Something in Rio's head clicked and she nodded, shifting into a battle position. I sighed in relief. Thank god.

"Alright, Rio use bone rush!"

A hard bone took shape in Rio's paw. Spinning it, she threw at Glaceon, striking the ice Pokémon with a powerful force. The ice type flew back several yards. I saw Jupiter's face harden, and even with the same happy smile on her face, she looked purely creepy.

"Get up my lovely." She said sweetly. Her behavior with her pokemon was a perfect contrast to that of Mars. She was gentle and encouraging to them, a trait I could respect in spite of her wickedness.

Glaceon got to its feet. There was small lump beginning to form of the side of its fur. I smirked in satisfaction. Jupiter grimaced for moment and I saw a glimpse of a shattered spirit before she assumed her go-lucky facade.

"Whoops, I should probably get serious. Alright, Glaceon. Use Hail!"

Glaceon let out a cry and the air dropped several degrees. The wind howled, picking up speed and white clouds covered the sky, releasing a battering storm of hail. I winced as the ice droplets pelted me and Rio, like tiny needles. The Galactic Commander smile grew and her pupils narrowed.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam!"

A crystalline cold beam erupted from the ice Pokémon's mouth hitting Rio square in the face sending her staggering back a few steps. Mentally I thanked her dual type. Ice wouldn't be super effective.

Jupiter brought her finger to her chin. "Usually, that move takes out Pokémon in one hit." She said.

I allowed a quick response, "Not steel types Jupiter. Rio, use force palm."

"I knew that," she replied a little nervously. I think it bothered her that I said it before she did.

Rio ran at Glaceon, paw coiled into a fist. But as she slammed Glaceon with a hard fist and the ice eeveelution collapsed in the snow. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Was it over? All of the sudden, Glaceon turned white and transformed into a pile of snow. It was a fake! But how?

"Like it? It's Glaceon's ability, snow cloak. In a hailstorm this heightens Glaceon's evasion. My lovely was able to evade your attack and make a clone."

I growled in frustration. Rio was just wasting energy if only she couldn't hit her foe. Rio seemed to be thinking ahead of me. At once, I saw something I couldn't believe.

Rio gathered blue aura in her hand and it formed long whips in her paws. She grasped them then lashed them out onto the Glaceon, hitting her one after the other.

Achu had told me about it. It was 'Rio's special aura' as he called it but Rio had never shown it to me. Perhaps she didn't trust me enough to show it, but now, I was seeing every bit of this amazing ability. It was a miracle. A gift Rio had received by birth.

Jupiter was throwing fits at this. Her jaw hung open and her eyes were wide with astonishment. She was pulling the locks of hair on the both sides of her face. It was killing her to see something she had never heard of. I bet she was used to being a know-it-all. Glaceon was thrown in the snow as Rio withdrew her aura, striking a pose and giving a smirk.

"Way to go Rio!" I cheered. She smiled and nodded at me.

"What the hell was that?" Jupiter said, dumbstruck by the show Rio had put on.

"It a gift this pokemon was born with," I said and offered no further explanations. The same way she hadn't offered any about Noel.

I stared at her annoyed. For all her bravado, nothing was more cleared then the fact that her Pokémon lay collapsed in the snow. She grinned widely and I knew that more trouble was headed my way.

"I bet that pokemon would do great for Galactic," she broke out into her cheerfulness again. "Alright Glaceon use dig."

Glaceon sprang to its feet with determined look. It disappeared in flash, burrowing underground. I was alert now.

"Rio feel the vibrations with your feet." I called to the female Lucario.

Rio closed her eyes concentrating. Suddenly she leapt into the air just in time to avoid Glaceon springing up out of the ground. I grinned in relief.

"You missed." I said to Jupiter.

The Galactic member only smiled.

"Sorry, but I wasn't done. Use Hidden Power."

"What?" I cried.

The ice eeveelution was glowing a crimson color.

"Sorry Jenny, but my Glaceon's hidden power happens to be fighting type."

Glaceon struck Rio with a red energy. Rio wobbled sinking to her knees.

"Rio!" I shouted concernedly.

"I win Jenny. With all you strength, Glaceon use blizzard."

A tornado of hail pelted Rio, engulfing her in a hurricane of ice. When the tornado had dispersed Rio fell limp. Fainted. I felt my vision fading as Isank to my feet on the ground. Jupiter smiled gleefully recalling Glaceon to her pokeball.

"I have to go now Jenny. It was fun playing with you. I'm afraid Uxie is ours, after all, the knowledge Pokémon is very important to our plans. I'll be back shortly for your Lucario. It's not like you can go anywhere in this blizzard!"

My vision started to go along with my hearing. But not before I heard sadistic laughter of a true maniac.

I woke up later; I had no idea how long I had been unconscious. I managed to push myself upright and crawled over to where Rio lay. I smiled gently, recalling her pokeball.

"Lu," Rio said. An apology to me, I concluded. I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry," I said, patting her head and retreating her in her pokeball.

I couldn't afford to pursue Jupiter with my pokemon wounded. I felt in my bag for revives, and sadly found none. I bit back a stream of cussing and other swear words. How far away was Snowpoint city? Could I make it there? I had to make it there, because right now both Rio and Infinite needed me. I regretted not listening to Achu now. I had put my pokemon, his only true friends in danger. I didn't consider myself his friend anymore. I was too horrible for that. And even in his view, I was too horrible for that or he won't have called me a bitch. I staggered up a step before collapsing in the freezing cold snow. My body felt numb and drained of energy. I slumped. Infinite, Rio, Achu. Noel. I'm sorry. Then I fell into darkness.

**Achu POV:**

"Lunchtime, look!" I said, pointing to where a figure lay, half buried in the snow. I could recognize the black hair anywhere. It was Jenna! Freezing to death in this blizzard.

We both rushed to her. I shook my head in disbelief. I regretted not listening to Jenna now. I and Lunchtime had abandoned her when she needed us most.

Lunchtime bought his hand forward and touched the nape of her neck. "She'll live," she said to my relief. Then taking her by the arm, he hoisted her up on his back and began to run towards the city.

I flew along, looking over to the fragile girl who lay motionless on his back. _Jenna. _I thought. _I'm so sorry! _

I didn't know it was possible for a ghost to cry until that day. I felt a few droplets on my cheek but when I touched them, they were made of the same antimatter I was made of. I looked at her hair hanging over her eyes. Her face was a scary pale. This was all my fault. The love of my life was freezing and I couldn't even give her the warmth. I wish I was alive and human. I would've saved her in a matter of seconds.

_Bitch. _The plague word flooded my mind. Oh, why did I call her that?! I hated myself. I would've killed myself if I wasn't already dead. We had to save Jenna. I didn't want this to be the last thing she heard from me. Even if the last thing she ever did here from me were not the three sacred words I could never muster the courage to utter in her ears. Even if I never got to confess my love; I didn't want her to think I hated her, as Noel or as Achu.

Females! The one time you fall in love with them, they leave you wandering.

Jenna's POV:

I'm standing in an empty blank space. Just me. Then Rio appears, then Infinite. And finally Achu. But they look angry. Disappointed. I try to defend myself but more faces appear. Mars and her dragonite along with Jupiter and her Glaceon. Their accusing voices overwhelm me. Rio's anger, Infinite's vengeance, Mars's ruthlessness, and Jupiter's insanity. It threatens to crush me completely, to send me spiraling into chaos. I am about to give up when a voice sound behind me.

"Jenna. Are you going to give up so easily? I thought you were stronger then that!"

I turn around to see Noel, spiky ginger hair as messy as ever. He was wearing the same trainer outfit he travelled in. It was the same round-necked white full-sleeved t-shirt with red sleeves and three yellow lines running down them. It was paired with dark blue pants belted at his waist and his white Nike sneakers with red streakes. He looked like the epitome of perfection and he actually was. His green eyes are twinkling with life and something else. Yes, it's hope. What I needed.

"You're still needed Jenna. Come on." He was holding out a hand, beckoning me to grab it and take his lead. A blinding light appears behind him.

I reach for his hand, feeling something lift me.

"Jenna." He calls my name. "Jenna, Jenna, JENNA!"

Noel's face fades into Achu. He looks worried and I shoot him a sleepy smile.

"I'm okay." I murmur tiredly. It was all a dream. This wasn't the first time I had seen Noel in my dream. But oddly, it was the first time I noticed the strong resemblance of Noel's voice to that of Achu. But then again, Noel and I never talked much in our school days. I didn't remember it as clearly as his ex-girlfriends.

Is it possible to look relieved, angry, happy, and annoyed at the same time? If so, then Achu managed it. I chuckle lightly then before realizing that we're moving. I was riding something. I lift my head and see the dark blue back of hulking pokemon beneath me. I stirred slightly as I felt my faculties normalizing.

Achu scolds me.

"Don't. You're completely exhausted. Lunchtime and I found you at the forest outside of Lake Acuity. You were freezing!" His voice sounded alarmed and depressed. His concern for me was crystal clear.

"Lunchtime? What?"

"Lunchtime evolved while we were away. You should've seen it. He took down his brother in one go." He didn't sound too exciting to share the tale. The worry for my safety was keeping him from being his cheery self.

My eyelids felt heavy and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep them open. It was so cold. I couldn't feel my toes or fingers. I surrendered to darkness once again.

**Achu's POV:**

I watched Jenna the entire time we headed back towards Snowpoint city. I was comforting myself, hoping, praying, that somehow she will be ok. Then I spotted a brown familiar cube shape. A house.

"Lunchtime! I see a house up ahead!"

"I see it too." He said back. "Let's take her there!" Lunchtime was as much worried about Jenna as I was, even though he wasn't even legally her pokemon.

He skidded to a stop in front of the house.

"Knock." I encouraged.

Lunchtime pounded lightly on the door with his arm fin. The door opened and an elderly man stood in the doorway.

"What in the name of Arceus?" he began before he spotted Jenna on Lunchtime's back. "Oh bring her inside! Right away."

Lunchtime tromped in, gently depositing Jenna on a green couch. I floated over checking to see if she was still breathing. Yep. That was good.

The room was warm and peaceful. The walls had crimson red wall paper all over them and the atmosphere looked inviting. A fire was set up, leading the smoke out of the chimney. The drape curtains were hung over the window, trying to keep out the blizzard that was raging outside.

"Dear? Who's there?"

An old woman appeared, her face scrunching up into an expression of concern.

"Oh deary me! What happened?" she asked.

She rushed to the kitchen bringing out a warm blanket and a warm washcloth. She laid the wet cloth on Jenna brow before spreading the blanket over Jenna. I sighed in relief. They couldn't understand Lunchtime or see me, but Jenna was safe. The thought set me free and I floated down onto a table beside her. I lay down and curled up. I stared at her night sky hair. She looked so peaceful.

"Lunchtime, get Rio and Infinite out," I told him sotly. He nodded and then walked to her baf. He fished inside it for a bit until he found the pokeball and let out Infinite and Rio.

They looked exhausted too but they seemed to be alright as compared to Jenna. She had made sure they were alright, preferring their safety over her own. Typical Jenna.

"What happened to her?" I asked them. Their conditions were enough proof that they had a battle of some sort.

"We ran into a Galactic member," Rio explained, kneeling beside the couch. She hung her head down.

"We had a battle with her. She was not Mars. She was another one," Rotom finished for her, sitting beside Rio. Lunchtime sat down on the floor too, besides Rio. He took her paw into his claws, turning them gently around blue fingers but she didn't have a response for him.

A few moments of silence followed. We were four different pokemon, waiting for the same thing: for Jenna to wake up. I was the one who regretted his actions. The others just suffered the consequences.

Suddenly, Rio broke out. "I'm so sorry Noel!" She sounded like she was crying. "I know how much she means to you! I couldn't protect her! Even with my special powers!"

I was taken aback. I didn't know what was more shocking: the fact that Rio was addressing me by my human name or the fact that she had revealed my little secret to everyone.

"Noel," Lunchtime and Infinite said in unison. The move 'confusion' couldn't have made them more confused than they already looked at the mention of my human name. Rio looked over to me, looking for approval I guess. I nodded. It was time that the other two knew as well.

"Achu is not a real Pikachu," she told them. "When he was alive he was a pokemon trainer, a human, and he and Jenna attended this school together. They secretly loved each other but never confessed."

Love felt like a strong word but she was right. Jenna and I didn't secretly like each other. We were infatuated with each other.

"Then Achu got in trouble with those Galactic goons," she hissed at their name. "And they turned him into a Pikachu and killed him. And that's how he is now."

Lunchtime and Infinite turned to me. "It's true," I said, confirming for them.

"So meeting with Jenna was a coincidence?" Infinite asked.

"Sort of," I said sheepishly. "But she, unlike all other humans, can actually see me."

Infinite pretended to think for a moment. 'I always did wonder why she was the only girl you talked to."

I couldn't tell whether he was trying to make a point that others could see me, or trying to tease me that Jenna was the only girl I talked to after my death because I loved her. Then I recalled Infinite's inability to joke.

"Is that why you're looking for Uxie?" Lunchtime asked. "To turn to a human form ghost thingy and then confess your love."

I flushed at this. My hands shot up in front and I shook my head. 'No, you got it all wrong!" I said, desperate to make them believe it. "You see, I'm trapped as a ghost. I need to move on to heavens. But I don't know how but I know Uxie will. I don't plan to tell Jenna anything about my feelings. It would hurt her once I move on."

"It would hurt her if she never got to bottom of the mystery about Noel," Rio said from behind. I hung my head down. She was right. Whether I kept it a secret from her and moved on without telling her, or confessed about my true identity and my love for her and then moved on, I would be leaving her heartbroken either way.

"It's ok Achu," Infinite said. I looked up. The three were sitting in a line next to the couch, now smiling at me.

"Whatever your decision might be, we'll be there for you," Rio said. She was so comforting. No wonder she was by best friend.

"Meaning you won't leave after your respective objectives are finished?" I said, shocked a bit. They just laughed at my stupidity.

"No Achu," Rio said. "Friends don't do that."

"We started this journey. Might as well see it through to the end," Lunchtime chimed in.

"Going on my own would be useless," Infinite added. 'I belong to Jenna now. That's what Maria wanted. So I guess I'll be coming along."

"Thank you, everyone," Gosh these guys made me so emotion. Especially how emotional I already was seeing Jenna's condition as delicate as it already was.

I turned to see her, still in a deep sleep. I smiled.

* * *

**Now you know Jupiter's back story too. Leave a review and tell us what you think.**

**Saturn in the only one left and we worked hardest on his back story. But you'll have to wait till he enters.**

**Uxie is coming up in the next chapter. Finnally, Achu/Noel will get his answers. and will Jenna discover his true identity like the rest of the pack?**

**Also, I am trying to start a new fanfic called "Saints and Sinners" with a Gallade and 3 Gardevoirs as protagonists. Check it out. It's my first try at war related stories and love triangles!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Took us a while to write this chapter and proof read it. Here it is guy! This chapter is more romantic and has more action then any so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"Umm huh?" Jenna moaned. Her eyes fluttered open. She was getting up on her elbows to look around.

"How do you feel?" I asked, floating over to her in a blur.

"Where am I?" She asked, completely ignoring my question. I didn't let it bother me. She was awake, that's all that mattered.

"At a cabin," I told her. "We found you freezing. Lunchtime carried you here."

"I remember you telling me he evolved," Jenna said. She looked to her side to see the Garchomp on his knees beside the couch. She patted his head. "Thank you for coming back Lunchtime!"

She thanked him and not me. How ironic. I had a feeling that she was still mad at me although it hadn't been evident in the few seconds of consciousness she had had while we were carrying her.

"What made you come back for me?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. She sounded a bit nervous, as if asking was a bad idea. She pretty much knew the answers. Yet, she wanted to hear it. Females!

"Jenna, you're my friend," I said, stating the obvious. "I'd always come for you when you need me."

"You called me a bitch," She said. I face palmed at that, than floated closer to look her in the eye.

"It was completely unintentional. I'm really sorry about that," I blurted out. "You know that you are anything but a bitch."

She broke out smile. It was sad that this piece of information was new to her. "Come here Achu," she said, opening her arms.

She couldn't hug me, she couldn't even touch me, yet I tackled her with my might, going in her embrace. She held me, or in practicality, held the air, but to me, it still felt good. I wished I could feel the warmth of her body, her hands around me, even if it were as a Pikachu, but that was impossible.

After we broke the hug, she broke out into a grin and I was sure that we were cool. No hard feelings. The others were snickering, I could tell. Maybe sharing my secrets was not a good idea after all. Suddenly, Jenna's smile faded.

"Uxie!" She said. I saw terror take over her voice and expressions. It must have been contagious because in the next second, everyone was under its grasp.

"What about him?" I said as she threw off her blanket and got up on her feet.

"Oh, she's awake," I heard the old woman's voice. She was in every mood to make acquaintance with Jenna but the urgency of the moment wouldn't allow it. I could tell from Jenna's expressions that something was wrong with Uxie. It wasn't the most difficult task to figure out either. Trouble followed wherever we were.

"Thank you so much for you help," Jenna said, shaking her hand. "I have to be going! It's important!"

"Wait! You lady!" The women called after her but Jenna was already out through the door with Rio, Infinite and Lunchtime following her.

I easily floated through the wooden walls of the house and caught with her and the others.

"What's wrong with Uxie?" I asked her, floating faster to keep up with her growing speed. It was hard to believe it was the same girl who had been lying prone on the couch for the last hour. How she summoned such energy in such a short time, I never learned.

"It's Jupiter!" she said between her panting breaths as she tried to run even faster. "She is a Galactic Commander! You probably don't know her but she was a girl from my pokemon school! Her real name is Samara!"

Oh I remembered her alright! How could I forget. She was the only girl who was immune to my charms. Jenna got off the list the night she confessed her reasons to seek Uxie. But Samara? What kind of idiot would appoint that fat, know-it-all-but-not-seen-it-all girl as a Galactic commander? Even she were, she should have been in back operations or something, not on the action field. Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate her. I even offered to train her in pokemon battles back in school but she held her pride and refused, thinking I was making fun of her skills. I wasn't worried anymore. I knew Samara, or Jupiter as she called herself now, was no danger to anyone, let alone Uxie.

But then the reality dawn on me. This was the girl that had beat Jenna. Jenna, who took down three trainers with a single pokemon when she saved Rio from being captured. Samara had taken down Rio and Infinite. I had a bad feeling about this.

In a matter of 15 minutes, we were at the lake side. I could see a small, cave like structure in the middle of the lake. The only question was, how were we gonna get there?

Rio was already one step ahead of us. She took out her blue whip-like aura and wrapped it securely around Jenna. Jenna was surprised but she was soon sent to the edge of the lake where she landed on her knees. She got up and flashed thumbs up.

Lunchtime was next while Infinite levitated and went over to the other side with me. Finally, Rio made this incredible jump, grabbed the edge of the lake with her whip and landed on her toes near the entrance. That girl never ceased to amuse me.

Without wasting another minute, the 5 of us charged into the cave. The atmosphere of the cave was surprisingly warm, a contrast to the one outside it.

In the distance, I could see two figures. One was a girl no older than Jenna with flat purple hair and an extremely slender waist. Her clothes seemed to be one with her skin but that wasn't anything new for someone who was playing a villain.

The thing that blew my mind off was that this was Samara. I could recognize those eyes anywhere, even though she was swearing contact lens now. I gaped at her figure. Someone had been working out at the gym. I bet if any of my guy friends from school were here, they would be pulling their hair out for not dating her back in school.

I looked over to Jenna who was staring at the duo with her jaw dropped. I realized that it wasn't Jupiter. It was the guy standing next to her, his arm around her waist. She was leaning into his chest and he was grinning. Sure sign of a couple. He had an odd hairstyle, like Glameow's ears. Unlike his girlfriend, he was wearing a loose t-shirt and pants and black sneaker. I wasn't sure if he was going for the villain's look or Casual Friday. Maybe casual Friday for Villains. A mightyena stood at his feet and he was playfully looking at Jenna though I was not sure why.

"Romulus!" Jenna gasped, finally finding her voice. So she had met this guy before. I didn't remember him from school. Maybe Jenna met him outside of school, or maybe he was a distant cousin from another region. A flick of jealousy took birth in my heart as a possibility snapped in my brain that she might have dated this guy.

"Lucky Bastard!" I said out loud without realizing. Jenna shot me a glare.

"Are you saying she's hot?" She said furiously. I sweat dropped.

"No, no," I replied. I hadn't meant that. I meant that he was lucky if he had dated Jenna, not lucky beacause he was dating Jupiter. Jenna didn't hold on to the argument either. She took my word.

"Jenna dear!" Romulus said, sighing. "I go by Saturn now!" How typical. All the commanders were named after planets. I diverted my attention the Mightyena whose eyes were fixed on me. I stared him down for a while and then it hit me. He could see me!

"Hey, who are you?" he spoke, growling with his teeth. "How can you float? And why are you transparent? What are you doing? You better not mess with my master!"

Poor Mightyena. His words were nothing but a bark to his trainer. "What's that pokemon's problem?" Jupiter asked, clutching Saturn's arm a little tighter.

"Remus, calm down!" Saturn said, addressing the Mightyena. Romulus and Remus? Nice names for those who looked like the epitome of modern day rich brats. Kudos to their parents.

"What's gotten into you Romulus?" Jenna questioned him. "You used to be nicer. Remember we played polo together? And what's with the dating a diva?"

I took notes. Romulus was one of the guys who played polo with Jenna and they were possibly real good friends. Now he had joined Galactic, somehow managed to become a commander and had a Mightyena that could see me. Oh, and he was dating a Diva. So far, he was the most appealing in the three. I'd have to learn more later from Jenna about this guy.

"She's not a diva," Saturn said slowly, shaking his head. Then he took Jupiter's hands into his. "She is my darling!"

The way he looked at Jupiter was Yuck. He was such a flirt. I would know. I can spot a player a mile away. He didn't care about her and Jupiter was Naïve enough to believe it.

"Oh you flatter me!" Jupiter batted her eyelids, the heavy mascara making it look almost attractive. Almost.

"What do you plan to do to Uxie?" Jenna asked, cutting to the point and ignoring all the romance that had filled the air. Saturn and Jupiter broke out laughing.

"Silly Jenny!" Jupiter laughed. "We are harvesting its power for our grand plan!"

That was enough explanation. Me, Jenna, Rio and Rotom were all aware that the grand plan was the creation of Genesect. Lunchtime shot me a confused look so I floated up and whispered: "They are trying to create a pokemon to take over the world!"

It was a very short explanation with no details at all but it sufficed. Garchomp was in on the plan too.

Jupiter and Saturn took a side, revealing a small pokemon floating behind them. It had some kind of chain around it which was glowing a blood red and it was struggling is pain. The little blue pokemon with the yellow head and a red gem seemed to be suffering! It had to be Uxie!

"Let it go!" Jenna said. As if they would.

"Battle me! I'll take you down like the last time!"Jupiter said, shaking a poke ball in her face.

"Let me take care of it, darling!" Saturn said. She backed away immediately, a smirk on her face. I was happy and all for them being together but the romance was just too cheesy.

"Toxicroak!" He said the pokemon's name and appeared out of its poke ball in a zap of blue light. It roared and then took up a battle position. Rio stepped forward too, balling her fists. This pokemon was going to totally croak!

"Rio, aura Sphere! Now!" Jenna took the lead and made the first move. Rio fired an Aura sphere at the Toxicroak who stopped it with its bare hands and shot it back at her! Amazing!

"What the-,"Rio never got to finish because she had to jump to avoid it.

"Toxicroak, Revenge," Saturn said, looking highly amused by Jenna's spirits. To him, her efforts were futile.

The toxicroak released its move but Rio was quick to evade it all together. The pokemon didn't stop. He just tried again, without the command of the trainer and the Revenge hit her hard in the stomach.

"You see Jenna," Saturn said, running a hand in his hair. "Toxicroak can think for himself. He doesn't need me ordering him around. He's pretty good with strategies himself!" The only pokemon I ever had like this was my Gardevoir and she too, was doing it telepathically.

"Impressive," Jenna replied sarcastically. "Rio, try a Bone rush!" Rio did and one again, Toxicroak was able to dodge easily. It was frustrating. I floated up to Rio. "Do it again!"

She did and it hit him. A smile crept up on Saturn's lip.

"You're pokemon can do it to I see!" he said, interested now in battling. Remus, the mightyena began barking at me.

"The floating Pikachu is cheating!" he said and barked at me. He continued to do so, catching his trainer's attention who was completely oblivious to my presence.

"Remus! What has gotten into you!?" He snapped at the pokemon and it shut up but he was still looking at me suspiciously.

"Toxicroak! Faint attack," Saturn told it and the pokemon charged at Rio who got hit but without waiting for any further orders, used an Aura sphere. The Toxicroak was growing weak but so was Rio. The heat was intense.

"Rio! Finish this with force palm!" Sadly, Rio never got to. The Toxicroak unleashed Revenge one last time and Rio fell to the ground, almost finished.

"RIO!" Lunchtime called out then growled at the Toxicroak who was smiling mischievously.

"Achu! Tell Jenna I'd like to battle!" He said to me. I turn to Jenna.

"Withdraw Rio! Now!" I told her. "Lunchtime wants a go!"

She understood. Rio came back to Jenna who gave her a potion. It didn't restore much energy but enough to last Rio if she were to avoid battling.

"Nice pokemon!" Jupiter said from behind. "And looks strong too! I wonder why you didn't use him against me!"

Jenna smirked. She had an entire team backing her even. Even Rio wasn't completely defeated yet. The battle was far from over.

Lunchtime didn't need orders. He didn't belong to Jenna but he was fighting for Rio's sake. I admired that.

The Toxicroak used a Faint attack but Garchomp was too quick and he jumped in the air, using a dragon rush with his tail on the pokemon. The already weak pokemon was now defeated.

Saturn was not at all concerned. He simply returned the fainted pokemon into its poke ball and threw out a Bronzor.

"Nice you've been training!" Saturn said. "And you've grown beautiful too!"

I went red with anger at how he had the guts to hit on Jenna after joining Galactic. The fact that he hit on her in front of his girlfriend was pretty amazing too.

"Achu? Something wrong? You look awfully red," Infinite pointed out. If there was degree in being clueless, Rotom would have received an extra gold medal.

"I'm fine," I muttered, more like grumbled.

"Battle Romulus!" Jenna said, addressing Saturn with his real name. And battle they did!

Garchomp was making quick work of this Bronzor and I had a feeling it was the affection he had for Rio that was driving him. Rio wasn't impressed but definitely happy with the situation this time, seeing how she had lost to Jupiter less than 24 hours earlier.

A dragon rush, a few dodges and a Slash and Bronzor looked beat. He tried countering with a Psychic but Garchomp had it covered and with one final move, the pokemon fainted.

"Saturn honey!" Jupiter called from behind in her squeaky voice. "Are you letting her win on purpose?"

Clever girl. Saturn wasn't putting effort in the battle and the more I thought about it, the more it looked like he let her win. Saturn however denied this.

"No," he said, smiling at Jenna who rolled her eyes. "She's good." Another attempt at hitting on her. This guy knew his game.

"What's wrong with you?!" Jupiter snapped at him. "Use Remus already! He's your most well-trained and powerful pokemon!"

I looked at the Mightyena who was already looking at me. I waved him a 'hi' only for him to burst out barking again.

"No, I think we're done here!" he said, glaring at Remus to make him stop the hysterics. He walked to Uxie and pulled down the chain. The pokemon dropped to the ground.

Saturn took out a Kadabra. "I'll see you soon Jenna dear!" he said, winked at her without Jupiter noticing, than the Kadabra teleported them away, leaving only the five of us and Uxie.

"Way to go Lunchtime!" Jenna cheered.

"Yes. Very well done!" We heard a voice that made us look ahead of the cave. Uxie was floating in mid air, his eyes closed, just like in the pictures I saw in Jenna's book.

"You can talk!?" Jenna asked, astonished.

"Telepathically," He said. "You wished to speak to me. I foresaw that. And as gratitude for your help, I shall gladly respond to your questions."

I felt mixed emotions brew up inside of me. I was happy that finally I was going to learn what was keeping me from moving on. I was one step closer to achieving afterlife. But a part of me was sad. I was going to move on. It was the end of my adventures with Jenna. I'd miss her. I'd miss everything we had together, even if it wasn't love. I felt sorry that she would never learn what happened to Noel and even if she did, I would be gone.

"Achu, step forward," Uxie instructed me. I did. I wanted to talk to the pokemon, but I didn't know how to say it with Jenna in the same room. I just stared blankly at the floating legendary.

"Speak," he told me. "Don't be afraid. I'm only speaking to you through telepathy. Others can't hear me or you."

That was reassuring. I made a serious face and went on with my question.

"As you can see, I'm a ghost," I said, pointing at my transparent body. "I seek your wisdom to learn what I must do to move on."

"Ah," he said, doing an air flip and flying closer. "That is for everyone in this room to know. Each of them can see you. Haven't you wondered why?"

I nodded in response.

"They each are to help you save the world," he said. "I'll tell that to all of you together. But what I really feel like you were afraid of was that girl learning that you are Noel."

Uxie knew it all. He was definitely the pokemon of knowledge.

"Y-yes," I said nervously. "You must understand. I don't want to break her heart or be abandoned by her. I don't want her to make the same mistake I did for my sake."

Uxie nodded. "I do understand." I felt something break and it was probably our telepathic link.

"Listen, all four of you," he said. "The answer to all of your questions is the same. You are to stop the team Galactic from taking over the world."

Everyone was confused, including me.

"Lucario," Uxie pointed to Rio. "You were given a special Aura by Arceus himself. You were destined to save the world from Genesect!"

Everyone was catching on. Fast.

"Garchomp," Uxie said, looking at Lunchtime this time. "You never belonged in that tribe. Your fate was to meet Achu and accompany him." He understood though it seemed too much to grasp.

"Rotom," he said, addressing Infinite. "You wish to learn of the people who killed your family. Killed Maria. It was Galactic. You were needed for the creation of Genesect. Maria's dad refused to hand you over, resulting in them being killed. You are chosen to be the karma for Galactic."

Rotom was the first of all of us who actually understood Uxie word by word.

"Achu," he said, looking over and giving me a smile. "To move on, you must stop team Galactic in their vile quest. I foresaw this. I know everything about their plan and Arceus foretold a prophecy that a ghost would save us. I didn't understand it back then. None of the legendaries did. But now I do. If you stop Genesect, you will get what you desire. These were chosen to be your companions. They are the ones who can see you and they will help you accomplish your goal. There are more out there. I feel you'll meet them soon."

I nodded. Finally, an explanation for everything. Why I wasn't able to move on. Why only a few selected pokemons could see me. It all made sense. The task that was entrusted to me was a difficult one but what did I have to lose. I already lost my life. What made me angry was that so far, my jjourney had been nothing. The real one was about to start.

"What about me?" Jenna asked the pokemon who now faced her. "Tell me!" She pleaded him. "You know so much! Surely you must know what became of Noel!"

I looked at Uxie, pleading him with my eyes to not bust my bubble. He faced me, a reassuring smile on his face.

"That I'm afraid," He told Jenna. "I cannot tell. However, the legendary pokemon of time, Dialga, can. You can accompany Achu on his quest and once you reach Arceus, you will definitely get your answers."

I felt bad about doing this to Jenna but it had to be done.

"Jenna," Uxie said to her again. She looked up eagerly. "You lady. Accompany Achu on his quest and search for Noel. And know that he also loved you."

Jenna had a mixed expression on her face. It was hope, determination, amazement, happiness, all at once. As a matter of fact, I had never seen her happier than this throughout our journey.

Why had Uxie told her that? He must have read my mind cause the answer came telepathically almost immediately.

"I apologize, Guardian Ghost Pikachu," he said. "But that girl has suffered more for your sake than anyone. Let her have something to hold on to."

I smiled at him and nodded. He was right. Jenna deserved it. The five of us now stood together, looking at Uxie.

"Now," he told us. "You must travel to Celestial Town. There is a temple in the centre. You will learn what is required to seek Arceus and where to seek him. I'm afraid you must hurry. Team Plasma and Team Galactic are fast on the creation of Genesect."

That was all. We nodded our heads in agreement then followed Jenna out of the cave. We made it across the lake in much the same way we arrived.

"So, we have a purpose," Rio said subconsciously.

"To help Achu," Lunchtime finished for her. They nodded at each other. "And save the world!" Infinite added.

I floated up to Jenna and saw tears flowing down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried now. She looked at me, laughing.

"He loved me too!" she said through her tears of joy. "Achu, Noel loved me too!"

I grinned, sharing in her happiness. She finally knew my feelings, though she had no idea who I was. She turned her head and wiped away the tears quickly with the sleeve of her white t-shirt.

"Let's do this!" I nodded at her. Our adventure and purpose wasn't finished. It was only the beginning.

* * *

**This is only the first time. Wait until you see Saturn later. He is as much part of the plot as Achu and Jenna.**

**Leave us a review! Uxie is just the first of the many legendaries they are going to search for.**


End file.
